iDo Care
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Sam leaves after Freddie says some cutting things to her. Two years later, she's back, and Freddie's dating the mean Tasha. However, Carly hasn't changed, and drama ensues with her and her newfound friends. Seddie, Tibby/Cibby, Carly/OC, Tasha/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Welcomeee to my new story! I know, I'm already working on two others, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head after I was babysitting my cousin (who's 6) and we came up with this plot. So… check out my other stories and review this one!**

**Summary: Sam leaves after Freddie says some particularly cutting things to her. Two years later, she's back, and Freddie's dating the mean, preppy Tasha. However, Carly hasn't changed, and develops a plan with her newfound friends (Gibby's Tasha, Wendy and Tureen) to get Seddie together. Seddie!**

**Prologue: The Blonde-Headed Demon is Gone**

Freddie stared blankly at Carly. "What do you mean, she's gone?"

Carly gave him the look. "Freddie…"

"She can't have left!" Freddie looked on the verge of breaking down. "Why did she leave?"

Carly glared at him. "Why do you think, stupid?"

"Don't blame me!" Freddie yelled. "She's the one who made my life miserable every day since I met her, and now that I finally stand up to her, she just runs away!"

"Freddie," Carly muttered soothingly. "Freddie, the stuff you said…it rang true to Sam. Just….read this note she left us, okay?" She handed Freddie a rumpled piece of paper. Scrawled in Sam's messy handwriting, it read:

_Dear Carly (and Fredweeb, I know you're gonna read this too):_

_Listen, guys. Freddork's enlightening speech made me realize something. I'm just messing up you guys' lives. You both are incredibly smart people that deserve better friends than me. I'm just bringing you down with my constant getting in trouble, hurting others and my many other bad qualities. I figure that the best way for me to be out of your lives is to leave Seattle forever. Don't bother to come looking for me, Carls, I'm already long gone. I love you like a sister, Carly. And Freddork, even though you don't care, I'll leave you with this….I DO care about you._

_Or else I wouldn't have let your words get to me._

_Well, I'm gone. And by the way, Carly, I took all the ham from your fridge._

_-Sam_

Carly stared up at him. "See what you did?" He notices the many tears falling down Carly's face.

"Carly….I didn't mean to," he began, but Carly ran upstairs, leaving him on the couch with the note, her words to him pounding in his head. "_Even though you don't care, I'll leave you with this. I DO care about you…I DO care about you…care about you."_

A single tear falls on to the letter, and Freddie wiped it off quickly. Guys aren't supposed to cry.

"I care about you, too, Sam," he whispered, knowing it's far too late. She's gone…gone…gone…the hollow ache in his head reminded him.

He remembered exactly what was said.

_Sam walks into the room. "Hey, Carls, Freddork."_

_"Why do you always have to call me names, Sam?" Freddie growls._

_Sam raises her eyebrows. "Someone's in a bad mood."_

_"My mood always drops when you come in the room," Freddie retorts._

_"Gosh, Fredweird. What's up?" Sam sits beside him._

_"I'm tired of this!" Freddie yells and Sam's face shoots up to meet his. "I'm tired of your constant making fun of me, calling me names and destroying my stuff in your stupid little pranks! I'm tired of you always getting me in trouble! Look at this!" He holds up the battered remains of a backpack. "This is what USED to be my backpack. But, when you set up your dumb little potato bomb, it BLEW up my backpack."_

_Sam's eyes are watery. She wipes them quickly. "Freddie, I'm sorry…"_

_"Sorry won't fix anything," Freddie screams. "I know my life would be better without you in it. Carly and I, we could get somewhere without you, the troublemaker, constantly holding us back!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew he didn't mean it. He was just…letting off steam._

_However, it was obvious that Sam believed him. She was blinking back tears. "Well, Freddie, if that's how I feel, then I'll just go."_

_With that, she turned and left the room, leaving a shocked Carly and Freddie behind._

_Freddie attempted to run after her, but it was too late._

_She was __**gone.**_

Freddie hadn't realized he was crying again until something wet splashed on to his fingers. He wiped them away quickly again, cursing his stupidity. Why did he have to blow up like that?

Hearing footsteps behind him, Freddie spun around quickly, hoping for Sam. When he saw who it was, he became considerably less excited. "Oh. Hi, Spencer."

Spencer plopped down beside him. "Hey, Freddie. I guess you heard about Sam." Freddie knew he could tell by Freddie's bloodshot eyes and the tearstains on his face.

"Yeah," Freddie muttered, looking down. "I feel…so…guilty…I do care about her! I didn't want her to leave! She has to know that! The things I said to her, it was just letting off steam, I didn't mean any of it!"

Spencer stared at him for a few seconds, and then gave him a brotherly hug. "Freddie, don't beat yourself up over this. It's okay. She'll be back, I know it."

"What?" Freddie gave Spencer an incredulous look. "How do you know? Her note implied she was never coming back."

Spencer sighed quietly. "Oh, Freddie. Sam will be back. She loves Carly….and you…too much to leave forever like that, without ever saying goodbye."

"She loves me?" Freddie whispered.

Spencer stood up, walking off. But as Spencer does so, Freddie swore he could hear a quiet, "More than you could ever know."

The voice in his head (or his conscience, as some say) answered back, _And you love her too, Freddie._

Freddie, terrified that it could be true (that he could love SAM) decided then and there that he had to do anything he could to get rid of that voice, to get rid of the notion that he could ever love her. He had to get a girlfriend…one that Sam hated. He had to do anything he could, because Sam WASN'T coming back and she DIDN'T love him.

Still, the haunting lines echoed in his head.

_Even though you don't care…..I DO care about you…She loves Carly...and you…too much…more than you could ever know….more than you could ever know…you LOVE her…SEE WHAT YOU DID?_

He hit himself on the head and groaned. If he was ever going to get rid of those voices, he had to start as soon as possible.

Carly came back downstairs. "Freddie?"

"I do care," he muttered before running outside. Carly watched silently.

"He loves her, and she loves him," she realized. "Now, when Sam comes back, I just have to get them back together."

**So, there's my first chapter! Kind of mysterious, right? We find out that Carly and Spencer both know something that Freddie doesn't. And SAM left because of what FREDDIE said. Freddie and Sam do care about each other…**

**And don't worry, of course Sam's coming back! Will Freddie's plan work?**

**Review to find out! Also, check out my other stories- iLearn, iBreak a Promise, iMiss Sam and quite a few oneshots****. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll try to review yours too.**


	2. Welcome Home, You

**Welcome to Chapter 1 of my story…haha. I'm glad that I had some reviews, I didn't think it would get many. So yes, the chapters are based on song titles and have song lyrics to describe the chapter. Yes, I do listen to mainly CCM and C Rock music :P, cause I like it better. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers, favoriters and alerters: devilishdiva84, RyryVaught (thanks so much! And I hope it will be a great story), hoperocks98 (thanks a lot! And yes I will…to end world hunger, for the children! I love iWAPG), Kpfan72491 (thanks so much!), seddieisthecure (thanks a lot!****), and AlliterationOf-Mind. You guys are great!**

** Chapter 1: Welcome Home, You**

_So she sets out on another misadventure just to find  
She's another two years older and she's three more steps behind_

_Does Anybody Hear Her, Casting Crowns_

_Welcome home, you, I know you by name.  
How do you do? I shine because of you today._

_Welcome Home ( You), Brian Litterell _

Two years had passed.

Two years since she'd lived in Seattle. Two years since she'd seen Spencer. Two years since she'd been to Ridgeway High. Two years since she'd had detention. Two years since she'd gone to Groovy Smoothie. Two years since she'd seen Carly. Two years since she'd seen Freddie.

Two years since Freddie had told her all those things and she'd taken off, with just a note to remember her by.

Now (on an impulse decision, she hadn't really thought it through), she was headed back to Seattle, her hometown. She'd lived in Charlotte, NC for the past two years, but she still called Seattle home. In Charlotte, she'd gone to a crazy public school, yet she'd only made one friend. Her name was Grace. She had flaming red hair and eyes that switched between blue and green, depending on which color she wore from day to day. She was crazy, loud and hilarious, plus a huge fan of iCarly. But now Sam had graduated, and she'd chosen to go to Seattle University.

But first she just had to face her friends. She thought of everyone she wanted to see: Carly, Freddie, Spencer, Gibby, Wendy, Principal Franklin...maybe even Griffin, Mrs. Briggs, Mrs. Benson, Fleck, Dave…there were plenty of people.

Finally, the plane landed. Sam claimed her baggage and zoomed through security. Afterwards, she ran outside in the pouring rain and hailed a cab.

_Pouring rain, that's a good sign._

"Hey," the cab driver (who, Sam noticed, was pretty good-looking) greeted. "Where ya going?"

"Bushwell Plaza," Sam blurted without thinking.

"I can take you there," he reassured her, and Sam climbed in, stashing her bags in the trunk. She looked the driver up and down. There was something vaguely familiar about him. Blonde hair (kind of slicked back), blue eyes, muscular, about her age…who was this dude? He spoke up as he began to drive. "So, do you live in Bushwell?"

Sam laughed. "I wish. Nah, I'm just visiting a friend here, and maybe checking out apartments. I'm headed to Seattle University in the fall."

"Really?" the boy asked. "I am, too! Have you ever lived in Seattle before?"

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "I used to, but I moved away about 2 years ago."

"Hey, wait," the boy peered curiously at her. "What's your name?"

Sam smiled. "I'm Sam Puckett."

To her dismay, the boy began cracking up. "Sam Puckett? I never would have guessed, day, wow, you used to beat me up all the time in middle school."

It hit her who this boy was. "GIBBY? But…your shirt is on…and you have muscle…"

Gibby smiled at her. "Yeah, turns out I had a lot of muscle after I started working out with Spencer. And I can't take my shirt off while driving a cab, or I'll get fired."

"So, you're going to SU?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Gibby grinned. "And you'll be pleased to know that Carly is too. Plus Tasha, you know, my girlfriend Tasha."

"Carly's going?" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah," Gibby replied.

"What about…Freddie?" She questioned, afraid of the answer.

Gibby looked down, and Sam knew then that this was a touchy subject. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Sam exclaimed. "Gibby, you gotta know! You guys are like, best friends!"

Despite the tension in the air, Gibby laughed. "Well, there's the Sam Puckett I know…knew. Anyway, Freddie and I…we don't really talk anymore. Ever since you left, he's been…different."

"Different how?" Sam asked, not really picking up on the vibe that Gibby didn't want to talk about it.

Gibby frowned. "Well, for one, he goes out with Tasha. Not my Tasha…the mean, preppy Tasha. He's kind of popular now, but he's also kind of depressed."

_Cause of me, _the words ring in her head.

Unaware of Sam's mental voice, Gibby continued. "He is mean to us…so now I hang out with Carly, my Tasha, Wendy, Tureen, Shane, and a new guy named Jonas. You should come hang out with us sometime. Jonas is really cool, he's a skater that has his own band. He's not quite as good in school, but he's a really nice guy."

"Are all of them going to SU?" Sam inquired.

"Well, no. Shane is…he's going out with Carly. Jonas is too, going to SU. Wendy's headed to Duke in NC and Tureen is gonna study abroad," Gibby explained.

Sam nodded, and Gibby suddenly stopped.

"This is where you get off," Gibby smiled at her. "Have fun visiting Carly…and Freddie, if you dare. Hopefully preppy Tasha won't rip your head off for being a girl and visiting Freddie."

She handed him his dues and a pretty good-sized tip. "Bye, Gibster. See ya soon!"

"Bye, Puckett!" Gibby yelled as he drove off.

Nervously, Sam approached the doorway. As she stepped in, someone yelled at her. "NO LOITERING IN MY LOBBY!"

Sam's head snapped up in relief. "Lewbert?"

"Yes," the horrible doorman shrieked. "Do I know you?"

Sam marched straight up to the desk. "Lewbert, I'm Sam Puckett."

Lewbert looked at her and took off screaming. Sam laughed. "Some things never change." She then began to walk towards the stairs.

After she'd finally ascended all the staircases, a panting Sam knocked on Carly's door. Carly pulled the door open. "SAM?"

Sam gave a little wave. "Hey, Carls."

Carly's mouth dropped open and she pulled Sam in a tight, no-air hug. When she finally let go, she squealed, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm headed to SU in the fall," Sam replied. "Same as you!"

Carly's eyes widened. "That's awesome! Come inside. There's some people in here you need to see, and some you need to meet."

"Your new friends?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Carly laughed, dragging her over to the couch. "Well, guys, a lot of you know Sam Puckett."

"SAM!" Wendy yelled, jumping up and hugging her.

Someone walked down the stairs. "What's this I hear about Sam- SAM, IS THAT YOU?" Spencer jumped up and dashed toward her, giving her a huge bear hug. Carly, Tureen and Tasha joined in the hug-fest, and even Shane gave her a quick hug.

Carly motioned to a boy with light brown hair and piercing blue eyes. "That's Jonas."

Jonas smiled slightly. "Nice to meet ya."

"Back at ya," Sam said.

After all of that, Carly got down to business. "Why did you leave?"

Sam scowled. "I think you know why."

"Because of Freddie?" She seemed to have a hard time saying the name.

"Maybe," Sam muttered.

"Sam, you guys hate each other. Why does it matter if he said that about you?" Carly inquired.

"Maybe because I don't hate him," Sam murmured.

**Well, there you go. No, this story won't be a bunch of complete goo like this chapter (you know, all mushy and huggy)! Plus, I need your opinion. In the end, should Carly be with:**

**Gibby?**

**Shane?**

**Griffin? (the return of Griffin)**

**Jonas? (if you missed it, Jonas has light brown hair and really blue eyes. He enjoys skateboarding and music, but dislikes school. He's a bit of a slacker, which is why he and Sam should never be together, they're both too lazy, but he could balance out Carly perfectly.)**

**So, go ahead and vote, in a review or on my profile. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, kind of a cliffy there at the end. Next chapter features:**

**Shirtless Gibby!**

**Carly's interrogation!**

**The evil Tasha!**

**A tiny bit of either Cibby, Cane, Criffin, or Joly. (VOTE!)**

**DARK FREDDIE! **

**If you want to read about all of this, please review!**


	3. I'm Not Who I Was

**Hey! Welcome to Chapter 2 of iDo Care.**

**Wow, I got SO many reviews. My most ever for a chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited: Mexicana1996 (thanks!), Kpfan72491 (thanks! I thought some people would, so I'm gonna keep up the question for another few chapters), seddiecreddie12 (yeah, I can't either! That's why I'm letting you guys decide. Well, keep reading **** Thanks!), weeey (thanks for voting!), SpAzZy CaUsE tHaT's Me (thanks! Haha), alma (thanks! I'm not sure, but that sounds good, and yes, Jonas and Sam are gonna be friends), seddieisthecure (Yeah, I hope it will…and thanks!), SEddieismyLifexoxxo (Thanks! So are you voting for Tibby or Cibby?), Person who left a review without a username (thanks for voting! And yeah, they will), unknown (yeah, I will, thanks!), Amet5xoxo (Thanks! I am ****), randaru102 (thanks so much! And thanks for voting), tokiokizora and Pixie555.**

**Keep reviewing! Sad news…I haven't seen iGot a Hot Room yet. I'll try to watch it ASAP but there's not even Turbo Nick or YouTube here! **** Yeah, I'm in China right now ****. Well, I'll keep posting anyway. Is it good? **

**Anyway, for the voting…we have 2 Cibby votes, 1 Joly vote, and 3 votes for either Cibby or Joly. Come on Sharly and Criffin and Cibby and Joly fans, vote! If I don't have any more votes, I think the story will start with Tibby/ Joly and end with Toly/Cibby, or in the reverse order (Cibby/ Toly to Tibby/ Joly) Switch!**

**Here's the next chapter…I'm Not Who I Was!**

**Chapter 2: I'm Not Who I Was**

_I wish you could see me now, I wish I could show you how  
That I'm not who I was  
Saw us in a photograph  
Saw me and I had to laugh  
I mean, I'm not who I was_

_I'm Not Who I Was, Brandon Heath_

_I am not my own, for I have been made new  
Please don't let me go, I desperately need you_

_-Meteor Shower, Owl City_

Carly's eyes were wide open. "Sam…you don't…"

"Maybe I do," Sam whispered. "I'm not sure."

Carly sighed. "Just…don't get your hopes up, okay?"

"I'm gonna go over there, and try to talk some sense into him," Sam decided.

Jonas looked up. "Go see who?"

Carly gave him a weird stare that was usually reserved for her crushes. Then she straightened up. "Sam wants to go see Freddie?"

Jonas laughed. "Freddie Benson? The emo kid?"

"Emo?" Sam asked quietly.

"Well, kind of. He always looks so sad. But he's going out with that preppy girl Tasha, so I suppose he's kind of preppy too," Jonas shrugged.

Sam looked up at Carly. "You didn't tell him, did you? That me, you and him used to be really close?"

Carly stared at the ground. "No."

"Why?" Sam retorted. "Ashamed that we used to be friends?"

"No, I told him about you. But Freddie…it's just too sad," Carly hissed.

Sam looked doubtful. "He's never seen iCarly?"

"He lived in China before he moved here," Carly replied. "I just…don't think that….I don't know. I just don't want him to think I'm… like Freddie."

"I'm not giving my opinion on Freddie till I go see him," Sam informed her.

"Fine," Carly nodded, and Sam turned to leave. However, she was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Carly ran to get it.

Gibby stood on the other side, and Carly gave him a quick grin. "Hey, Gibster. Sam, you know Gibby….of course."

"Well, we kind of already ran into each other," Gibby snickered.

Realization hit Carly. "Oh, you took her there, of course."

Sam peered around Carly, to see that Gibby wasn't wearing a shirt. She laughed, but he'd gotten _seriously _fit in the time she'd been gone.

"Like what you see, Puckett?" Gibby teased. "Well, too bad, I'm taken."

Sam laughed. "As if."

Gibby acted like he hadn't heard. "Speaking of taken, where's my Tasha?"

Tasha ran up to him, enveloping him in a big hug. Sam grabbed her jacket. "Dude, I'm out of this love fest. Bye, peeps."

"Bye," they all called as she walked across the hallway, shutting the door behind her. She then crossed and knocked nervously on the door of the Benson's apartment.

Someone opened the door. Sighing, Sam muttered, "Hello, Mrs. Benson."

"Samantha?" Mrs. Benson screamed. "Where have you been?"

Sam sighed. "I moved to North Carolina."

Mrs. Benson looked at her like she was crazy. "Why would you do that?"

"I needed some time away, alright?" Sam was getting angry. "Where's Freddie?"

Mrs. Benson groaned. "He's in the den watching TV with that stupid little girl he's 'going out' with."

Sam moaned. "Oh, crap, Tasha's here?"

"Yes, that's her name." Mrs. Benson walked away, and Sam followed.

She froze when she saw Freddie on the couch. At the same time, he turned his head and looked at each other for a few minutes. His eyes, usually so filled with warmth, were dead and cold.

"What are you doing here?" he said. His voice was filled with bitterness and his words, unlike Carly's, had the hidden message behind them saying, "I don't want you here."

Sam scowled. "What does it look like, dipwad? I'm here to see you."

Freddie blinked, once, twice. "What makes you think I want to see you?"

"In case you don't remember, we used to be best friends," Sam hissed.

"Used to," Freddie replied harshly. "As in past tense."

"What is up with you?" Sam yelled. "You're not Freddie Benson."

"I've changed. Haven't we all? Like some people thought it was okay to go off to who-knows-where and then come prancing back after two years of zero contact, that's a change from the Sam Puckett I know that faces her problems head on," Freddie told her dryly.

"I was doing you a favor, Benson," Sam informed him.

Freddie stared at her blankly. "What makes you think that was a favor?"

"You said it was!" Sam was growing more and more angry. "Where's your stupid girlfriend anyway?"

"She's in the bathroom," Freddie said. As if on cue, Tasha stepped out.

"Who is THAT, Freddie?" Tasha yelled. "Are you cheating on me?"

"Of course not, I would never cheat on you with that," Freddie scowled. "You can leave now, Puckett."

"She looks like a skunkbag," Tasha whispered into Freddie's ear.

Freddie chuckled. "That's the understatement of the year."

Sam pointedly ignored them, standing in front of them, arms crossed. Tasha glared at her. "What do you want? Didn't we just tell you to leave?"

"I need to tell Freddie something," Sam muttered. She then raised her voice a little. "Freddie, you know I don't say this often, but…I'm sorry I left. I thought I was doing you a favor. I didn't realize it would hurt you so much, and I shouldn't have done it, because when I did, you ended up with _that." _She gave Tasha a loathing look. "Well, I guess I'll be leaving now."

She turned to leave, and as she opened the door, she cast one look back at Freddie and was intensely surprised.

A bit of the warmth had returned to his eyes.

She knocked back on Carly's door and roared, "LEAVE, EVERYONE EXCEPT CARLY!"

They shot her surprised looks, except for Jonas, who muttered, "I knew that emo kid would get to her." But they all exited anyway.

Once they left, Sam burst into tears. Carly hugged her. "What happened?"

"He's so…different," Sam cried. "He's so mean, and dark… I caused all of it!"

Carly asked, "What did he say to you?"

"Things like…what makes you think I want you here? And stuff about how I left," Sam sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Carly whispered. "But did he seem even a bit happy that you were here?"

"Well, kinda," Sam muttered, drying her tears. "His eyes, you know how they're usually all dark and cold?" Carly nodded, and Sam continued, "Well, they got a little warmer once I left."

"What do you mean?" Carly wondered eagerly.

Sam laughed, cheered by the thought she'd just had. "What is this, an interrogation? All I mean is that…I think there's hope for that boy. I just need to wear him down."

Carly nodded. "I hope you can, but if it's anyone, it's you. I've been trying to get to him since the day you left but nothing worked."

"I'll try my hardest," Sam agreed.

Jonas stood at the top of the stairs then. "Is it safe to come down now?"

Carly shot him a dazzling smile. "Yeah."

He jumped down the stairs, causing a huge thud. "Whoops. Well, I had to come down here. It's a total love-fest up there with Tasha and Gibby, AND Tureen and Shane. Plus, Wendy is taking pictures for the school's gossip blog."

"Tureen and Shane go out," Carly explained.

Sam laughed. "Sounds riveting."

Jonas laughed too. "I know, right? So, Sam, you and Carly have known each other a while, right?"

Sam smiled softly. "Yeah, 2nd grade through high school we were best friends."

"Awesome," Jonas replied. "You guys wanna get some smoothies?"

"Yeah, sure," Carly answered immediately. Sam knew then that Carly had to be crushing on him.

"Well, let's go then," Jonas held the door open for them. Sam quickly whispered, "You like him," into Carly's ear.

"Do not," Carly replied, but her blush gave her away. "So, maybe I do."

As they stepped out, they noticed two people kissing in the hallway, and after a few seconds they realized who it was

It was _Freddie and Tasha._

**Haha, kind of a cliffy! Well, review for the next chapter, and do my poll on my profile about who you want to be with Carly if you're too lazy to tell me in a review!**

**The next chapter has:**

**Jonas/ Carly/ Sam vs. Tasha/ Freddie**

**Freddie starts to act a little more like himself**

**MORE Sam jealousy**

**More Jonas**

**A little Joly or Cibby, depending on **

**So review if you want all of this! Also, vote on who you want CARLY with. I won't be able to update tomorrow night but I AM updating iBreak a Promise later tonight.**


	4. Hold On

**Hi, people! Here's Chapter 3 of…iDo Care.**

**iDon't Own iCarly, or my awesome reviewers, favoriters and alerters: e s c u r I t a . c h I c a (Thanks! Yeah, I wonder why they're together…have to explain that…wow, that's cool! I love that song, it's amazing.), randaru102 (I plan on it **** And thanks.), Tima (oh, he will, haha), no username (thanks! I will), seddiecreddie12 (maybe he is…haha, yeah. I love it here, I've lived here a year now, this is my second year and thanks!), SEddieisMYLIFExoxxo (Thanks so much!), Kpfan72491 (thanks a lot! Yeah, I bet so..), DianaG, WhiteTigerXOXO, errremilyy14 and lennyoski. **

**Well, anyway, I've gotten a song that I love that matches this story…last chapter's song, I'm Not Who I Was by Brandon Heath…amazing song! I mean, "I used to be mad at you, a little on the hurt side too…" Sam! :P But I know you're getting bored….here's Chapter 3: Hold ON**

**Chapter 3: Hold On**

_Wanna see you smile again, show some love to those crazy friends  
Wipe your tears away, those days are through  
If you move just a little bit closer, you can put your head on my shoulder_

_Hold On, tobyMac_

_Every time I see you I can see right through you  
Knowing I could never change your mind_

_Right Here, Hawk Nelson_

Sam gasped. "Freddie?"

Freddie glared at her. "Sam?"

"Carly?" Tasha sneered.

"Tasha?" Carly asked in a bored voice.

"Jonas!" Jonas exclaimed in a futile attempt to lighten the mood. The other four gave him strange looks.

After a few seconds, Freddie glared at Sam. "What are you doing here?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "What does it look like, stupid? We're going to the Groovy Smoothie, and we have to walk down the hallway to get there."

An expression of hurt flashed over Freddie's face, and Sam knew somehow that he was remembering the good old days when Sam, Carly and _Freddie _(not Sam, Carly and Jonas) would go to the Groovy Smoothie together. This made Sam say, "If you ever feel like being normal again and joining Carly, Jonas and I on a trip to the Groovy Smoothie, just ask. But I see you're too busy making out with your skunkbag of a girlfriend."

Freddie seemed to be honestly considering it, but Tasha grabbed his arm. "Come on, Freddie. We don't need to be spending any more time with these losers."

An expression of unfathomable hurt appeared on Sam's usually apathetic face. "Well, then, I guess I'll see you later." She spun on her heel and left. After shooting Tasha and Freddie daggers, her two friends followed her.

Carly placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Just don't let him get to you, he's a jerk."

"It's just so hard, since…" Sam looked at the ground.

"Since you love him," Carly sighed. "I'm so sorry, Sam."

Jonas looked confused. "Wait, you love Freddie? I thought you guys hated each other."

Carly's head spun to look at him. "How'd you know that?"

"I guessed…um, by the way they were talking to each other," Jonas told them, obviously lying by the way he turned completely red.

Sam stepped closer, for a moment the old Sam coming back. "You watch iCarly, don't ya?"

"Watch_ed_," Jonas confessed.

Carly looked a bit hurt. "You've known that we _were _friends all this time, you knew about SAM, but you never told me?"

"Guessed it was a touchy subject," Jonas shrugged. "Didn't want to bring up any old wounds."

Carly looked smitten. "That's so _sweet!"_

Sam almost gagged, but restrained herself. "Sorry to break up the sappiness, but I'm in the mood for some smoothies!"

"Me too!" Jonas agreed, grabbing Carly's arm. "Come on, Carls, let's go!"

They all took off for the Groovy Smoothie.

At the Groovy Smoothie, Carly and Jonas talked and flirted. Sam couldn't help but feel like a third wheel, and wondered, _If I didn't leave two years ago, would I have ended up with Freddie? Would Carly be feeling like the third wheel?_

_ Probably, _the voice in her head responded.

She had to get Freddie back. She just _had _to.

Her impulsive self came up with a plan. She would give him an ultimatum; it always worked for people in the movies.

She stood up abruptly. "I have to go now."

Carly looked sad. "Aw, Sam, were we making you feel left out? Cause I'm really sorry."

Sam laughed. "Nah, Carls, it's fine. I just have something I need to do."

"Does it involve Freddie?" Carly whispered.

Sam nodded discreetly. "Well, bye, Carly. Bye, Jonas."

"See ya, Sam!" Jonas called, and then turned around. "Hey, T-Bo, got any chicken?"

"Sam?" T-Bo stared at Jonas. "Oh, hi, Jonas. Wait, is that Sam behind you?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah, it's me."

"Aw, Sam! It's so good to see you!" T-Bo then held up a stick. "Want a donut?"

Sam gave him a weird look. "Nah, I gotta get going. Bye, T-Bo!"

Sam showed up at Freddie's apartment. "Hey."

Freddie glared again. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you gonna ask that every time I show up?" Sam rolled her eyes. "Is Tasha here?"

"She just left," Freddie replied.

"Good, cause I need to talk to you," Sam told him.

"But I don't want to talk to you," Freddie countered.

"Well, too bad, cause you're gonna listen whether you want to or not," Sam almost felt reminded of the old days, fighting with Freddie.

Freddie groaned. "Fine, hurry up."

"Listen, I know I hurt you a lot by leaving. I didn't mean to. You hurt me by what you said that day, I thought you meant it, so I left. Anyway, I'm not here to talk about that. I'm here to talk about you and how you've been lately. I KNOW I hurt you, but you don't have to be so rude to me. I want to be your friend again. But if you don't want to be mine, then I'll be okay with that. So, Freddie, either you start acting like yourself again, and I'll be your friend again, or you stay this dark self and stay out of my life. Your decision. Tell me soon what you decide."

And with that, she walked out.

Meanwhile, Carly was still at the Groovy Smoothie with Jonas. Suddenly, she checked her watch. "Oh my gosh, I have to go. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Jonas smiled at her. "Well, I'll see ya later. Have fun with whatever secret thing you're doing."

"Oh, believe me, I will," Carly told him, hurrying outside. She rushed to the Bushwell Plaza, hurried up the stairs, and entered her apartment. "Hey, guys!"

Wendy, Tureen and the nicer Tasha dashed over to her. "Hey, Carly!"

Wendy then raised an eyebrow. "Now, aren't you gonna tell us what was so urgent that you had to call a meeting?"

"Yeah," Tasha agreed. "I was hanging with Gibby."

"Well, I was hanging with Jonas," Carly shot back.

Tureen rolled her eyes. "Carly! What did you call us here for?"

"Well, do you guys like this new emo Freddie?" Carly asked.

"Of COURSE NOT!" all three chorused.

"And the only way to get him back is-" Carly began, but she was cut off.

"For him to get with Sam, I know," Tureen smirked. "I've been trying to plan it out for a few days now."

Wendy and Tasha stared at her. "Me too!"

"Great, so we're all on the same page now," Carly smiled. "Let's go, Team Seddie!"

Suddenly, Spencer ran down the stairs. "What's this I hear about Seddie? How'd you know about that?"

Carly crinkled her brow. "More people know?"

"Duh! Almost all the iCarly viewers support Seddie," Spencer rolled his eyes. "So do I!"

"Okay," Carly muttered, then finally got over the initial shock. "Well, we're all forming a….um, club…to get Sam and Freddie together."

"Yeah, so Freddie will stop being all emo!" Spencer agreed. "Well, let's make a plan!"

Sam's phone rang by her bedside table. She froze when she saw the Caller ID.

"Hi, Sam?" the voice asked. "I've reached a decision."

_Freddie. _

**Oooh, not another cliffy! Sorry if you think it's going too fast, I don't plan on it being really long…but I think you already know the outcome.**

**Anyway, I saw iGot a Hot Room! It was pretty Seddie, I loved the part when Sam jumps on Freddie…haha 3. **

**Also, if you review this time, you get to see:**

**Freddie's decision**

**More of the winner this time…right now Joly is winning! Keep voting, people, the poll is on my profile.**

**Some Seddie friendship- but don't worry, there's still a lotttttt of stuff that has to be worked out before any romantic stuff can come. **

**GIBBY! (Sorry for the lack of Gibby this chapter) and SPENCER's crazy activities that are STILL going on.**

**But review! And don't worry, iBreak a Promise WILL be updated tomorrow.**


	5. Ancient History

**Hey, everyone!**

**Don't worry, we still have a lot of loose ends to tie up before this story's over. Such as Seddie getting together, Griffin, Creddie friendship renewed, Carly ending up with whoever she needs to be with, Freddie ditching Tasha and returning to normal….yeah, a whole lot of chiz.**

**So far…on the poll, we have a 3-way tie between Gibby, Griffin and Jonas! But in the reviews…Joly's winning, that's why this chappy has a lot of Joly. Next chapter has more Cibby/ Criffin. Thanks to my awesome reviewers, favoriters and alerters! I got 10 reviews! Well, thanks to: seddiecreddie12 (Hm, idk…it's kinda wrong…but the story is NOT ending! Yeah I know ****and thanks a lot!) e s c r i t u r a . c h i c a (hahaha! Yeah, I love cliffies…thanks a lot!), DianaG (thanks so much!), trainwreck17 (Thanks! Don't worry, we have a WHOLE LOT of jealousy coming soon…yeah, I thought it might. That's actually a good idea… I don't think Sam and Jonas will date though), Kpfan72491 (Thanks a lot!), jade (Thanks! Yeah, it was awesome, wish I had a room like that, and that was the best parts, both the bed and the singing! I love Carly's face when they started singing Drake and Josh), ****X-Star-Girl-26-X (Wow, thanks! Haha, you will see!), randaru102 (thanks! I love writing them, but hate reading them lol), Seddiebaby (thanks! yeah, I love Seddie!), Awesomely Tima (Hahaha, oh just wait…and yeah, I like writing them but not reading them), iheartcsinewyork and Anna434. Reviews make me so happy!**

**Here's Spencie! (wait, no, it's Chapter 5!)**

**Chapter 5: Ancient History**

_Some guys try to hide the way they feel and sometimes it takes someone to break the seal  
You can't negotiate a one way deal, nothing from nothing gets you nothing at all_

_Ancient History, Hawk Nelson_

_Who was it that lead you on that made you want to hurt me so?  
Who do you want to forget? Who forgot you long ago?_

_Breaking, Anberlin_

**Previously on iDo Care:**

_Sam's phone rang by her bedside table. She froze when she saw the Caller ID._

_"Hi, Sam?" the voice asked. "I've reached a decision."_

_Freddie. _

Her breath caught in her throat, but she managed to choke out, "What's your decision?"

Freddie sighed, causing Sam to think, _This can't be good. _But he continued, "Listen, this is really hard to say. I want to be your friend again, of course. But I can't ditch Tasha either. You know I'm not that kind of guy. So, I came up with a…plan. Is it okay with you if we hang out sometimes and I act like myself then, but I still keep up this act thing around Tasha, you know, in public?"

Sam thought it over. She knew all along that Freddie wouldn't go all the way (he was never the type of guy to break a girl's heart) but she wanted him back as a friend. "Okay, fine."

"Really?" Freddie sounded like he couldn't believe it.

"As hard as it is for me to say and you to believe, I've missed you, dork," Sam laughed. "But this doesn't mean that I'm gonna stop trying to get you back to normal in public."

Freddie snickered. "I know, and have fun trying."

"Don't get cocky, Fredface," Sam warned. "Remember, around me, you're Freddork, not this other person you've been trying to be."

"Freddork. Got it," Freddie repeated. "So, you wanna come over now?"

Sam smirked. "Galaxy Wars?"

"You better believe it," Freddie responded. "I've missed that movie…almost as much as I've missed you."

"Don't get all mushy on me," She complained. "But I'll be over in 5."

"Got it," Freddie sounded happier than she'd heard him the whole time she'd been in Seattle.

"See ya soon," She grinned.

"Very soon," Freddie chuckled. Once he hung up, the dial tone echoed in her ear.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered into the dead phone.

Once she arrived at Freddie's, chills broke out all over her. She hadn't been there since the whole Tasha incident occurred. But even with nervousness taking over, she banged on the door.

Freddie pulled it open. "Hey, Sam."

A smile tugged at the edges of her mouth. "Yo, Frednub. I brought some popcorn!" She held up two bags.

"Awesome!" Freddie exclaimed, grabbing the popcorn. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll heat it up."

"Kay," Sam replied, heading over to the couch that she hadn't sat on in so long. It was just as she remembered it from the year she'd spent Thanksgiving at the Bensons' and had to sleep on their couch. A few minutes later, Freddie returned with the fresh popcorn, covered in butter- just as she liked it. "Whoa, you still remember how Mama likes her popcorn."

Freddie sent her a dazzling smile. "Extra buttery."

He got up and turned on the television. They then began to watch the movie.

Sam didn't remember falling asleep. All she remembered were images of the movie filling her head one moment, then in the next it was totally different.

_Carly smiled down at her. "Hey, Sam!"_

"_Hey, Carls," Sam replied. "Wassup?"_

_Freddie appeared. "Carly and I have something to tell you."_

"_What is it now?" Sam asked, popping a grape in her mouth from the random bowl of grapes that had suddenly appeared next to her._

"_We're dating," Carly smiled, showing her their now conjoined hands. The words echoed in her head like a broken record. __**We're dating, we're dating, we're dating. **_

"_What?" Sam felt her world caving in. "No! You guys haven't been friends for a while now. You pretty much hate each other! When did this happened? You can't be dating! You can't!"_

"_I'm sorry, Sam," Freddie whispered, then her world started to blur. "Sam? Sam! Wake up!"_

She woke up, finding her head resting on something comfortable. Had Freddie given her a pillow? Nervously, she spun her head to the left to see none other than Freddie Benson (or rather, his shoulder).

She sat up quickly. "Oh, sorry!"

"Nah, it's fine," Freddie smiled. "You fell asleep almost near the ending, and I thought since we have stuff to do tomorrow, you might want to head home soon. Anyway, were you having a bad dream? You were shaking and sweating."

Sam scowled. "The worst. Anyway, I should be going. See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye," he called as she left.

Gibby entered the Shay apartment. "Hey, Spence."

Spencer looked up. "Hey, Gibby. Carly's not home, she's out with Jonas."

"Yeah, I know," Gibby replied. "That's kinda why I came here. Tasha's hanging out with Wendy and Tureen, plus Carly's on her date with Jonas. Also, I haven't seen Sam, so I decided maybe I could come here and we could do one of those weird adventures like we used to do."

A weird grin broke out across Spencer's face. "That'd be awesome. Have any ideas?"

"Wellllllll," Gibby smiled.

An hour later, they were riding through Seattle in a rocket-powered grocery cart.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Spencer yelled.

"Not at all!" Gibby replied. "I got it from an unauthorized retailer."

"Terrific!" Spencer screamed. "Hey, look! It's a girl with curly blonde hair!"

Gibby blinked. "Is that Sam?"

"Looks like it!" Spencer answered. "Stop!"

They came to a halt right in front of the girl. Spencer called, "Sam, is that you?"

Sam spun around. "Who are you?"

"It's Spencer and Gibby!" Gibby informed her.

She took one look at a windblown Spencer, an adrenaline-pumped Gibby, and the rocket-powered cart and told them, "I don't wanna know."

"Good, cause I wasn't planning on explaining," Gibby laughed. "So, I tried to call you. Where have you been?"

"Out with a friend," Sam replied simply. She glanced down at her watch. "Sorry, I gotta go. I have a curfew. See you guys later."

Carly grinned at her friends. "Our plan's working?"

Wendy blinked. "How so?"

"They were hanging out today, just like old times!" Carly pointed towards the door. "That could lead to something more!"

"How is that a result of our plan?" A confused Tureen asked Carly.

Carly looked thoughtful. "I don't know, I guess it just makes it easier for us to get them together."

"Ohh," Tasha replied. "Well, how was your date with Jonas?"

"Great," Carly grinned, remembering.

_"Wow, this dinner was awesome," Jonas shot Carly a grin._

_"Yeah," Carly replied. "I'm so glad I got to spend it with you!"_

_Jonas looked down, obviously embarrassed. "Yeah, we should do it again sometime. This place has amazing chicken, and… it was great being here with you."_

_Carly smiled. "Yeah."_

Wendy flicked her shoulder. "Dude, Carly, Tasha just asked how it was, not for a full-scale flashback."

"Sorry," Carly laughed.

"You're whipped," Tureen teased her.

The next day, Sam was in the police office once again, and guess who was right beside her in the office. None other than _Jonas. _

Sam leaned across the aisle. "What're you in here for?"

"Throwing stuff at cars driving down the road," Jonas shrugged. "I didn't notice one was a police car. What about you?"

Sam laughed. "Nice. I spray painted the teachers' bathroom with teacher couple names. Apparently they're not big fans of Broward and Howerma, so since they could no longer give me detention here I am."

Jonas cracked up. "Oh man, that's amazing. Makes mine seem like amateur work."

"How many detentions have you had?" Sam wondered.

"Too many to count," Jonas shook his head.

Until they got fined for their 'offenses' and were able to leave, Sam and Jonas sat and talked. Sam was amazed at how easy he was to talk to. She knew that she and this Jonas boy were going to be great friends, but she knew that she would never want to date him. First, he was Carly's boyfriend, and second, he wasn't her type. She didn't want a boy that acted just like her, that would end in disaster.

Once she walked out of the station, still chatting with Jonas, she saw a steaming mad girl.

"Carly?" Sam asked, her voice full of concern. "What's wrong?"

**Wow, another cliffy! I'm evil, sorry. But anyway, there's the start of the Sonas (idk) friendship thing. Please review for….next chapter….**

**Jealous Carly!**

**More Seddie friendship!**

**Cibby friendship!**

**The winner of the poll for that chapter!**

**The return of Griffin!**

**Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile and vote, vote, VOTE Also, please review! Hit that button, it's begging for it!**


	6. Find Yourself in You

**Hey, everyone! I've got amazing news….iDon't Own iCarly!  
Sorry about the confusion last chapter- this story IS set the summer before college, so I changed it from detention to the police station. And sorry, no updates tomorrow…a sleepover thing, I guess.**

**Thanks to my ah-mayz-ing reviewers, favoriters and alerters: xfanfictionloverx (thanks so much! Hope you love this chapter), seddiecreddie12 (Well, read the chapter! Hope it's what you wanted…and yeah, don't we all! But thanks!), x33Sarahx (wow, thanks a lot! I'm honored **** hope you like this), randaru102 (yeah, me too…I love opposites together, haha hope you like it), CampRockfan4ever (wow, thanks! I'm glad you liked it!), Oh No. It's Happened (wow, I'm honored! Thanks a lot!), Kpfan72491 (sorry for the confusion! Thanks a lot!), animal lover 2143 and krisiten, **

**Here's Chapter 6: Find Yourself in You!**

**Chapter 6: Find Yourself in You **

_Don't let anybody tell you who you are  
It's okay to let go, you're a shooting star  
Remember all you wished for, believe it will be true  
You will never find yourself anywhere else so find yourself in you_

_**Find Yourself in You, Everlife**_

_Don't know where to begin, it's like my world's caving in  
And I try but I can't control my fear  
Where do I go from here?_

_**Let the Waters Rise, Mikeschair**_

"Sam? Jonas?" Carly's voice rose in that way it always did when she was angry.

Sam flashed Carly a smile. "What up, Carls?"

"Why are you here with Jonas?" Carly yelled.

"I got in trouble, and so did he," Sam explained. "No big deal. Chillax, Carly."

"Yeah, it's all cool," Jonas added.

Carly scowled. "It's all cool? Well, it must be for you guys, since it looked like you guys were having so much fun without me. I guess you must belong with each other then. I came to pick you up from the station, Jonas, but since I'm obviously not needed here, then I guess I'll just go." She ran out.

Jonas groaned. "Why is she so dramatic?"

"No idea," Sam replied. "Hey, it's fine. Freddo's coming to pick me up so you can ride with us."

Jonas seemed to freeze. "Wait, Freddo? As in Freddie Benson, Resident _Emo?_"

"You gotta problem with that?" Sam threatened. "Look, Freddie was my best friend along with Carly, and I'm sure you remember what you found out before, so don't even try something, okay? Just be civil for one freakin' car ride."

Jonas groaned. "I guess I have no other options."

"You better believe it," Sam growled. "Oh, there he is. Come on, Jonas."

Jonas scowled, but allowed himself to be dragged into Freddie's car. As soon as Freddie saw him, Freddie joined him in the scowl-party. "Who brought _that?_"

"I did, obviously," Sam stated, staring into Freddie's eyes defiantly.

Freddie sighed, defeated. "Fine, but only if he doesn't try anything."

"Like I'd waste my talents on you," Jonas scoffed.

Freddie snickered. "Talents? Yeah, right. You have none."

Jonas glared at him. "More than you."

"Shut up, guys!" Sam yelled. "Just…drive, Freddork."

"Freddork? That's a good one," Jonas laughed.

"Only Sam can call me that," Freddie called back as he began to drive, affectionately patting Sam's arm.

"You guys going out or something?" Jonas asked. "Cause you should really save the Love Fest for later."

Freddie turned at the stop sign and seemed to shoot daggers into Jonas' eyes. "No, I'm going out with Tasha, don't you remember?"

"That little… preppy skunkbag? I would've thought you'd have broken up by now," Jonas mumbled.

Freddie stopped the car. "Don't you dare call my GIRLFRIEND a skunkbag!"

Sam sighed. "Freddie…sorry, but we all know that Tasha isn't the nicest person around."

Seeming to calm at the sound of Sam's voice, Freddie resumed driving. "Well…she's pretty."

"Heck yes," Jonas agreed.

Freddie stiffened. "Where do you live, Joe?"

"Who's Joe?" Jonas looked around, as if he was looking for something invisible.

"You, Joe Jonas," Freddie retorted.

Jonas looked ready to kill him. "_Don't _call me that unless you want to die."

"Fine, then answer my question," Freddie countered.

Jonas sighed. "Bushwell Plaza."

"Good, I don't need to make any unnecessary stops," Freddie mumbled.

Jonas met his remark with a dignified silence, and the quiet settled over the rest of the car too. Sam was incredibly relieved when the car stopped. Jonas hopped out and with a quick, "Bye, Sam!" over his shoulder, he was gone.

"He reminds me so much of you," Freddie mumbled.

Sam's head snapped up. "What?"

"You heard me," Freddie smiled softly at her. "I guess that's why I hate…excuse me, dislike him so much."

Sam laughed. "Thanks so much."

Freddie looked surprised, and then realized what he'd said. "Oh, sorry. No, I meant...it hurt, since you were gone. And then I let the hatred build up…not just for him, but for you too. I disliked you so much for leaving me... for making me feel that way. That's why I was so rotten towards you when you first got here."

Sam nodded. "I shouldn't have left."

"Darn right you shouldn't have," Freddie grinned. "Now, c'mon, let's go do something interesting."

"Wait," Sam grabbed his arm. "You know why Jonas was so mean towards you, right?"

Freddie shook his head. "No idea."

"Carly may or may not have just dumped him," Sam explained.

Freddie's forehead creased. "Why?"

"Cause she thinks that he's cheating on her with me, Fredstupid," Sam flicked his forehead. "Now I just gotta go find her and get all of this chiz sorted out."

"You still say chiz?" Freddie teased.

Sam smiled. "Did you ever think I would stop?"

Freddie snickered. "Well, no. That's one of the many things that makes you Sam, and I wouldn't want you to ever stop being Sam."

"Just like I don't want you to stop being Freddie," Sam reminded him.

Freddie's face clouded over. "That's different."

"How so?" Sam bellowed.

"Just…I don't know, but…I shouldn't have done it, okay?" he yelled. "But it's too late to turn back around now."

Tears were drifting down her face in pure jealousy. _He likes Sam, I just know it. _Just like Freddie- she'd thought he'd been in love with her (he'd told her oh-so-many times) but then Sam left and he went all emo. Now that she was back he was kinda normal but he'd still rather hang out with Sam than her. Not that she cared- no, they were meant for each other- but it still sucked being the third wheel. Now the whole Jonas thing- not to mention the whole Gibby thing, though that was totally different.

_Gibby._

"Carly?"

_Speak of the devil._

"Carly, is that you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, it is."

"Hey, Carly….what's wrong?" Gibby asked in concern.

"Nothing," Carly lied, dabbing at her swollen eyes with a tissue.

Gibby studied her carefully. "C'mon, Carly, I'm not as stupid as I look. I've known you for a while now, can't you just tell me?"

"Jonas cheated on me with Sam," she confessed.

Gibby began to laugh heartily. Realizing that she wasn't joining in, he stopped. "Oh, you weren't joking then?"

Carly glared at him. "Does it look like I'm joking?"

"No," Gibby realized. "Oh…but Carly, they don't even remotely like each other _in that way_."

Carly nodded. "Yes, they do! I walked into the police station where they'd both gotten picked up, and guess what I saw? They were laughing and talking like there was no tomorrow!" _Wait….oh yeah, I'm supposed to be getting Freddie and Sam together…oops, I really screwed up. And SAM is in love with Freddie… crap, why don't I ever think these things through? _

Gibby raised an eyebrow. "Dude, friends do that all the time. You do that with me, and that doesn't mean you like me, does it?"

Her heart caught in her throat. _Little did he know. _To avoid suspicion, she laughed. "Of course not. I guess you're right. Nothing happened."

"Great!" Gibby hugged her tightly. "I'll see ya later then, Carls."

Another tear escaped her eye as he walked off. _Oh, Gibby._

Suddenly, someone else walked up. Carly groaned inwardly, not wanting people to see her like this. The main iCarly star, sitting alone, crying over a boy. _What would they think?_

"Carly Shay?" a male voice boomed. "Is that you?"

"No," Carly replied crossly. "Who are you?"

"Look up," the voice commanded, and Carly looked straight up into the eyes of Griffin himself.

_Oh, crap._

**So, how was that for a chapter? Freddie and Jonas hate each other and fight all the time (big surprise there), Carly is jealous (but realizes her mistake), Carly likes Gibby AND JONAS, and Griffin is back. Plus I managed to cram Cibby, Seddie and Sonas friendship in there! I think I win a prize…oh, just kidding! But reviews would be super, super nice cause next chapter you will find….**

**Minor Seddie fight and make-up!**

**Cibby! (Which, btw, is winning the poll)**

**Joly make-up (But I didn't say they were together…or not…) plus Carly/ Sam make-up…and maybe a teeny bit of Creddie friendship! (idk, I seriously despise Creddie)**

**Griffin… and a huge Griffin/ Jonas conflict…**

**Freddie/ Tasha or Gibby/ Tasha will break up.**

**So, huge dramatic chapter! Get yourselves ready by reviewing, cause they encourage me to update!**


	7. Hold My Heart

**Hey, everyone! I didn't get a whole lot of reviews last chapter and it made me very, very sad, so to make up for it, please review this chapter! Also, I don't like to ask for favors but it would be amazing if you could check out my other story and my oneshot, iAm a Teacher and Only Sometimes. They haven't gotten a lot of reviews. **

**Thanks to those who did review: e s c r i t u r a . c h i c a (That's fine! Thanks! And I'm waiting on the right time for the Tasha/ Freddie breakup. Haha, yeah), noname (Thanks! Here's an update), Kpfan72491 (Thanks! here ya go!) and Tima (thanks a lot! This one is a bit longer, lol). Plus my favoriters/ alerters: Wintarr, axel100, DreamsonPaper, nameuscool and daisydadog. Hope you review next time, too!**

**Sorry, the preview for last chapter is wrong. It's not a minor Seddie fight/ make-up, it's a major Seddie fight and no make-up this chapter. **

**iDon't Own iCarly or the awesome songs used at the beginning of each chapter (look them up, they're amazing).**

**Chapter 7: Hold My Heart**

_One tear in the dropping rain, one voice in a sea of pain  
Could the maker of the stars hear the sound of my breaking heart?  
One life is all I am, right now I can barely stand  
If you're everything you say you are, won't you come close and hold my heart?_

_- Hold My Heart, Tenth Avenue North_

_We lose our way, we get back up again  
It's never too late to get back up again  
And one day, you gonna shine again  
You may be knocked down but not out forever_

_- Get Back Up, tobyMac_

"What do you mean, it's too late?" Sam bellowed, moving exceptionally close to Freddie. He winced (both at the close contact, which was driving him crazy, and at her tone of voice).

"Sam." He stated, and she pulled back just a little bit (but the look in her eyes was still there). "Sam, I've been this way…I've been not-Freddie for two years now. I can't just go back-"

She cut him off. "Who says you can't? Who says you have to be not-Freddie? You can go back, it's never too late-"

"Yes it is! It's too late for me!" An upset Freddie reminded her.

"It won't hurt anybody for you to go back," Sam calmly stated. "I'll be happy, not to mention Carly, Gibby, Spencer, Tasha, Wendy, Tureen, Shane…heck, even Jonas would like you better if you weren't so freakin' stupid these days!"

"I have a girlfriend, Sam, and a bunch of new friends," he told her.

That just set Sam off even more. "Yeah, you have a skunkbag of a girlfriend and a couple of stoner friends! Great, you have so much to live for."

"Don't insult my girlfriend and friends! They're great; you've just never spent much time with them!" Freddie yelled back.

"Yeah, isn't your great girlfriend the one that called me a skunkbag the first time I met her?" Sam screamed.

Freddie scowled. "Well, at least I have a girlfriend?"

Shock was evident all over her face as she hissed, "That was low, Benson. I thought you were willing to change back for me, but I see that you were just that same emo freak all along underneath your dorky cover. I see how it is. Your horrible girlfriend and your stoner friends that haven't bothered to visit you ALL SUMMER LONG are much more important than me, even though I've decided to come see you EVERY DAY."

"Sam, I'm sorry…" Freddie tried.

"Sorry for what? For being an emo? Thought you said you weren't gonna change that, that you even like being it more than you like, or, excuse me, _liked_ being a dork," Sam muttered.

Freddie gaped at her. "I never said that, Sam. Those years of doing iCarly with you…" he caught himself then, "And Carly were the best years of my life."

"Then how come you won't dump Tasha and your stupid friends? You could live that life again. Carly's too nice to hold a grudge, Gibby's missed you and Shane has too, even Wendy…come on, Freddie, it wouldn't be that hard," Sam knew that she was on the verge of begging, but she was going to break down anyway.

"Sam," he whispered. "I'm sorry, I just don't know how…"

Sam got some of herself back. "So, that's a NO then, is it? I should've known I'd get rejected again. You know what? I can't take your stupid pretending anymore. You're only doing this cause you feel sorry for me. And guess what? I'm tired of it. Goodbye, Freddie. Call me when you finally dump Tasha and the losers. I'll be happy to take you back then."

As she turned back to glare at him, Freddie caught sight of the tears running down her face.

Idcidcidc

"Griffin?" Carly glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

Griffin smiled sweetly at her. "What do you think? I came to see you."

Carly tried not to melt under his eyes that had made her melt oh-so-many-times before when they were dating. Gosh, why did her life have to be so confusing? Now there were 3 guys that she was confused about her feelings for: Griffin, Jonas and Gibby. She sniffed. "Why'd you come to see me?"

"Because, Carly, I still like you," he whispered, and Carly scowled.

"Griffin, please don't," she replied.

The smug look dropped right off his face. "Why? Do you not like me anymore?"

"I'm so confused," She told him, and began to elaborate. "My boyfriend, Jonas, and I just broke up. Not to mention that I like this other guy, though he's got this boyfriend…oh, gosh, Griffin, my life is so screwed up. Also, I might have prevented my two best friends…well; one's an ex-best friend….from getting together! And now you've just showed up and you're using your charm…"

Being the bad boy that he is, he laughed. "Sounds like you've got a lot on your mind."

"Ya think?" Carly asked, when guess who walked up.

"Hey, Carly," Jonas grinned. "I just came to apologize, nothing happened between me and Sam, I don't like her… wait, who's this?"

Griffin puffed out his (nicely developed) chest. "I'm Griffin."

"Whatever, dude. I'm Jonas, Carly's…well, I don't know what," Jonas rolled his eyes, and then looked to Carly. "So, Carly, will you forgive me?"

"I guess so," Carly decided.

Jonas' eyes lit up. "Awesome, so we're back together?"

Carly shook her head. "I don't know, Jonas…honestly, I think it might not work out at this time. I mean, I have a lot on my mind right now. So maybe we should take some time off, figure things out. If things fall into place, then maybe one day we can get back together."

Hurt registered in the boy's amazing blue eyes. "Oh, that makes sense. Well, I guess we can still be friends."

"Friends, that's all she'll ever wanna be with you," Griffin rolled his eyes.

Jonas smirked. "Look who's talking, Mr. I-try-to-be-bad-but-really-I-play-with-PeeWee-Babies."

"How'd you know about that?" Griffin roared.

"Oh, I have my sources," Jonas said mysteriously.

Griffin glared at him. "You're so cocky, but your _girlfriend _just dumped you. That's SO manly."

"Yeah, too bad the same goes to you," Jonas reminded him.

Griffin looked surprised. "What? I broke up with Carly."

"No, you broke up with her _because _you heard her talking bad about your PeeWee babies, am I right?" Jonas told him confidently.

"You're so stupid," Griffin growled, knowing what Jonas said was true.

"You're dumb," Jonas replied.

"GUYS!" Carly yelled, but by this point they were fighting with fists. Carly knew what the only option was in a situation like this and stepped between the two boys, because she knew they would never hurt her, even though they wanted to hurt each other.

They stopped fighting and said in unison, "Carly, move out of the way!"

"No!" Carly replied firmly. "Guys, you need to stop fighting and focus on what you have in common. You're both bad boys, you both went out with me…there's tons of stuff."

Jonas rolled his eyes. "Carls, we're not in one of your corny chick-flicks."

Griffin checked his watch. "I gotta go anyway. See ya, Carls. Let me know what you decide!"

"Bye, Carly," Jonas called as he went the opposite direction.

Idcidcidc

With shaking fingers, she dialed the number she thought she'd never dial again.

The person on the other end answered on the first ring. "Carly?" She didn't sound too good.

"Sam," Carly sighed. "I called to apologize. I should've known that you would never cheat on me with Jonas, and vice versa, especially since you're in love with Freddie…"

Sam started sobbing on the other line.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Carly asked, concerned.

"Freddie and I are in a big fight," Sam cried.

"You can come over, if you forgive me, and I'll talk to you then," Carly replied.

Sam cried harder. "Of…of course I forgive you, Carly."

For the next hour, Carly comforted Sam, telling her that of course Freddie would come around and one day soon he was gonna break up with Tasha. Then, after all of that waiting for him to come around, Sam and Freddie would finally be together, plus Freddie would be a dork again. The dork that both Sam AND Carly missed, the techie producer of iCarly…the show that'd originally brought them together but now they hadn't done in 2 years.

Maybe, if Freddie came around they could do it again.

About an hour after Sam left, Gibby showed up.

"Hey, Carls, you feeling better yet?" Gibby asked her.

Carly smiled feebly at him. "Yeah, Sam and I are good now. But I had to comfort her because she's fighting with Freddie."

"Oh, poor Sam," Gibby muttered. _He's so sensitive, _Carly thought.

"Yeah, but he'll come around. Maybe then he'll be the old dorky Freddie again," Carly murmured.

"Hopefully," Gibby laughed. "I've missed my dork-bud."

Carly was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion for the nubby boy, the emotion she'd been holding back (and trying to hide) for so long now. She took the only way she knew how to get it out and kissed him on the lips.

He didn't do anything at first (from shock, Carly deduced) but then he registered what was going on and kissed back. Sparks were flying everywhere and he smiled into the kiss. Suddenly (in a sad twist of events), Tasha burst into the apartment. "Is Gibby here- WAIT! CARLY! GIBBY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"

Both of them pulled back. "Wait! Tasha!"

"Gibby, we're through!" Tasha yelled, throwing her necklace with a huge "G" on it to the ground. "And Carly, I can't believe I was ever friends with you, you boy-stealer!" There were tears running down her face. "I hate you both!"

She turned and dashed out of the apartment, running into an upset-looking brown-haired, blue-eyed boy.

"Tasha?" Jonas asked carefully. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Tasha sniffed. "Gibby and I just broke up, that's all. He was kissing Carly when I walked in."

Jonas felt a rage of pain through him (had Carly moved on so fast?) but, trying to be the strong one, he put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Tasha."

"It's okay," Tasha frowned.

"How did you guys meet, anyway? I wouldn't have expected someone like you to end up with a Gibby during his dorky days," Jonas wondered.

Tasha smiled through her tears. "Oh, we were in swimming class together. Gibby was the obnoxious loud one and I was the pretty, quiet girl that was kind of a loner. One day, the teacher paired us off for exercises and my long hair got caught in the drain. Gibby, being the sweet boy he is…was, rescued me before I drowned, and things just took off from there."

"Wow," Jonas grinned.

"Yeah, it was pretty nice," Tasha scowled. "Too bad we obviously don't have that anymore."

**How'd you like that? Ooh, Seddie's in a fight until Freddie breaks up with Tasha. Gibby and Tasha are broken up! Carly kissed Gibby, ooh. Jonas and Tasha are talking, Griffin's back…yeah, a lot happened.**

**Review for:**

**Either more Seddie drama or a make-up!**

**Cibby!**

**Tonas (Tasha/Jonas) and some Tibby**

**Carly makes up her mind about the three boys in her life (Gibby, Jonas, Griffin)**

**The main skunkbag is in the story some more!**

**Hope you review! **


	8. It's Over

**Hey, guys!**

**Wow, a lot more reviews than last time! Thanks, and keep it up! Thanks to: e s c r i t u r a . c h i c a (I'm glad you do! Exactly, haha, this is going to be a crazy dramatic story! Thanks!), Ivyheart (thanks, here ya go!), girly4567 (it's coming soon), Kpfan72491 (thanks, hope you like this!), shoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoko (thanks! here's some Cibby, plus a little Seddie fighting), abracadabra94 (well, here ya go! But I'm delaying the make-up), randaru102 (thanks! here you go!), lalA (Yeah…here you go! There's Cibby, but not much Criffin), KWilson (Yep! Here you go, thanks!), seddiecreddie12 (I know **** Yeah, I like both…but this isn't exactly final, I'm not a big Criffin fan either, thanks!), XSEVENXLIGHTXDARKXSINGERX and tiffhappyface24.**

**Here it is! A lot of drama and stuff this chapter, hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Chapter 8: It's Over**

_It's over, it's over, three months later and I can't console her  
I'm run down, I'm clinging, left a message but her phone's not ringing _

_**It's Over, Hawk Nelson**_

_She said she's had enough, well, it sounds to me like you're straight out of love  
She said you weren't true, and life's not blowing her kisses thanks to you_

_**Gone, tobyMac**_

With quivering fingers and a rapidly beating heart, he dialed her number. However, as he'd expected, she didn't answer and it went straight to voicemail.

"_Hi, this is Sam Puckett. If you didn't know that, then why are you calling me? Anyway, please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you…unless you're Freddie Benson, then you know what you gotta do before I'll talk to you. Well, make it short, peeps!" _A beep sounded in his ear, and rather than leave a message, he hung up.

He knew what he had to do.

"Hey, Freddie," Someone cooed as they stood in the doorway.

Freddie turned around slowly. "Hi, Tasha. What's up?"

Tasha gave him a pouty face. "Freddie, baby, aren't we going out?"

Freddie looked down. _Man, how he hated breaking up with girls. They always made you feel so bad afterwards…_ "Um, Tasha, about that…"

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" Tasha exclaimed, looking upset. "I knew you were cheating on me with that blonde….ugh, there aren't words for how much of a boyfriend-stealer she is! I should just go down there and-"

"Tasha, I'm not cheating on you with Sam," Freddie muttered quietly.

Tasha seemed to calm down. "Oh, sorry then, my little Freddie."

"But I **am **breaking up with you," he informed her. Cringing, he awaited the storm.

"HOW COULD YOU? WE WERE TOGETHER FOR TWO YEARS! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! EVERYTHING WAS JUST FINE UNTIL THAT BLONDE-HEADED DEMON SWOOPED IN AND STOLE YOU FROM ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, YOU WOULD JUST DITCH ME FOR THAT FREAKIN' BLONDE HEADED FREAK! I CARE ABOUT YOU MUCH MORE!" She grabbed one of Freddie's mother's vases and slammed it to the floor, shattering it into hundreds of little shards. "I HATE YOU, FREDDIE BENSON! I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" With that, she finally turned and left, leaving a silent Freddie deep in thought.

_Was it worth it? _He considered. _Yes, it so was._

idcidcidc

Tasha was beyond angry. She stood in the hall, fuming, trying to form a revenge plan to end Sam and Freddie's friendship. Suddenly, someone approached her.

"Um, hi. Are you okay?" a girl asked.

"Just peachy," Tasha snapped, looking up at a pretty girl with brown hair and brown eyes. "Who are you?"

The girl didn't seem too pleased with Tasha. "The name's Tasha, and I was just trying to be nice."

"Well, sometimes that doesn't work out…wait, you're Tasha? No, I'm Tasha!" Tasha exclaimed.

"We have the same name, stupid," The new Tasha retorted. "Look, I'm not in a good mood right now. My boyfriend was cheating on me with one of my best friends-"

The first Tasha raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding. Mine just broke up with me, and I think it's because he likes this other girl."

"Wait," It suddenly hit Gibby's ex. "You wouldn't happen to have been going out with a Freddie Benson, would you?"

"Yeah, why?" The other Tasha cocked her head.

The nicer of the Tashas grinned. "And did you think he was cheating on you with one Sam Puckett?"

"How did you know that?" Tasha demanded.

Nice Tasha shrugged happily. "Well, that's good. I've gotta get going now. See ya, other Tasha!"

Tasha watched her name-twin run down the hall. Confused, she asked herself, "What the heck?"

Idcidcidcidc

"Hey, Jonas," The nice Tasha smiled at her…what was he?

"Tasha," Jonas replied, shooting her a smile. "S'up?'

Tasha shrugged. "You wanna hang out today?'

Jonas raised an eyebrow. "Wait, are you trying to get Gibby jealous or something?"

Tasha rolled her eyes. "No, stupid. I like you and I want to spend time with you. Is that so bad?"

Jonas considered. "No, I guess not. But are you sure there's not some subconscious part of you that wants to get Gibby jealous?"

"No, of course not," Tasha slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Well, then," Jonas' face broke out in a smile. "Let's go for a ride." He patted the back of his motorcycle and Tasha hopped on.

Idcidcidc

"Carly," Gibby stared her in the eyes. "Carly, what was that?"

Carly blushed. "Well, Gibby, when a girl likes a boy-"

Gibby rolled his eyes. "I may be a moron, but I'm not stupid. I know what a kiss is. Question is, why did you do it?"

Sighing, Carly told him, "I'm sorry, Gibby. I just really like you and I couldn't resist the temptation any longer….it was stupid of me, I'm really sorry. It doesn't have to mean anything."

"What if I want it to?" Gibby asked, a gleam in his eye.

Carly looked up, confused. "What do you mean? What about Tasha?"

"Didn't she just break up with me?" Gibby reminded her.

"But you- But Tasha- But I," Carly rambled.

"You talk too much," Gibby whispered, bringing his lips to hers.

It was, as before, an unbelievable kiss, and it set Carly straight on all of the guys in her life.

_Gibby- _as weird as it might sound (it sounded weird even to Carly), she was in love with Gibby, and unless this was a trick or she was dreaming, he was in love with her too.

_Jonas- _she really liked him, and thought him to be very attractive, but she'd dated far too many bad boys. She now realized that they might be better as friends, but she didn't know, she was still a bit scrambled up in this case.

_Griffin- _she didn't like him that much. Sure, he was an old flame (and incredibly hot), but she held no romantic feelings for him anymore. They were just _friends _and nothing more. He and Wendy might be cute together…

_Shane- _she hadn't had feelings for him for quite a long time. He and Tureen were adorable together.

Idcidcidc

Freddie dialed the number for the sixth that time that day. He scowled and hissed under his breath when he heard her voicemail again.

"Dang it, Sam, answer your phone!" he growled. "I just broke up with my girlfriend _for you _and you won't even talk to me? What's up with that?"

Hissing in frustration again, he hit the redial button "_Hi, this is Sam Puckett-" _Hitting END, he realized that the only way to get her to talk to him was to go to her.

He formulated a plan.

Idcidcdc

That night (at about eleven, he knew she wouldn't be asleep yet), he drove to her new apartment complex. Stopping right in front of a tree, he climbed out of the car and looked up at the tree. The branches were the perfect distance away from each other for him to climb.

He locked his car and began to make his way up the tree, taking it one branch at a time. Once, a branch almost snapped and he gasped, but it mainly held steady. Finally, he made it to her balcony (every apartment had one) and climbed on to it. Freddie then banged on the sliding glass door.

Sam gasped when she saw him. "Dork, what the chiz are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," he explained. "Don't hurt me!"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, this better be important. Start talking."

Wincing, he began, "I broke up with Tasha."

**In case all the side plot stuff was confusing, here's a summary of each plot:**

**Sam and Freddie: hated each other, became friends, fight, Sam decides he has to break up with Tasha before they are friends again, Freddie does it, then when she doesn't answer her phone he sneaks to her apartment**

**Skunkbag Tasha: thinks Freddie's cheating on her with Sam, mean to everyone, dislikes other Tasha**

**Gibby/ Carly/ Tasha/ Jonas: Tasha sees Gibby kissing Carly (who secretly likes Gibby), breaks up with Gibby, Gibby decides he may like Carly, Carly is in love with Gibby, Jonas may still like Carly but he also likes Tasha, Carly is undecided on Jonas, Tasha may or may not be using Jonas.**

**Griffin/ Wendy + Shane/ Tureen: A small plot in the story, Shane and Tureen are dating, Wendy is a gossiper, Carly thinks Grendy is cute.**

**Review for: **

**Tasha/ Jonas/ Gibby/ Carly love square drama!**

**Sam/ Freddie make-up**

**Maybe a little Seddie romance, but a WHOLE LOT more Seddie**

**A bit of Griffin/ Wendy/ Shane/ Tureen!**

Also, if you like Seddie check out my other stories, including my newest oneshot, iTrust You! Remember to review!


	9. At Least We Made It This Far

**Hey, everyone!**

**Sorry for the lack of updates on iBreak a Promise, no time tonight. I'll hopefully update tomorrow, maybe day after tomorrow. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers: King-Hedgehog (Thanks! I never thought about it that way, I'll try to put more time in between. Sam is gonna be the bad guy very soon, don't worry. Hope you enjoy this one, thanks for the help!), KWilson (That's pretty funny, I didn't touch much on the balcony part, just that's how he got in. Thanks!), randaru102 (thanks a lot! Your story is awesome btw!), Mari13ssa (Thanks a lot! Yeah, this chapter is more Seddie. Hope you like it!), Kpfan72491 (thanks a lot!), lalA (thanks for the suggestion, I never thought of that!), Smugglepuff (Is that anything like jealousy? Well, thanks a lot!) and seddiecreddie12 (Tasha isn't completely out of the picture, and no, Carly hasn't but she will soooooon).**

**Here you go! iDon't Own iCarly or the amazing songs used at the beginning of this chapter!**

**Chapter 9: At Least We Made It This Far**

_Oh, and I guess we made it, or at least we made it this far, and it all looks smooth from here  
Oh, and in a future day there may be waves but I must say, the sky has never looked so clear_

_**At Least We Made It This Far, Relient K**_

_Gone are the old days, now we're on to something new  
Our lives in the fast lane, though it's not the same without you_

_**Not the Same, Hawk Nelson**_

Sam rolled her eyes, feeling a little bit happy at his news. "So, what do you want me to say?"

"That you'll take me back?" Freddie asked hopefully.

"Maybe," Sam replied, thinking it through. _He had really hurt her with the whole changing thing, and blaming it all on her…but she wanted him back, she really did. And part of it was really her fault, it was stupid of her to leave. _

"Saaaam." Freddie complained. "You told me that if I broke up with Tasha, then you'd take me back. Remember?"

Sam smirked, trying to decide. "Fine. I'll take you back."

"YES!" Freddie exclaimed. Sam laughed.

"Gosh, you sound like you're talking to Carly and she just agreed to date you or something," Sam teased.

Freddie groaned, grinning at her. "Good to know you're back, Sam."

She poked his shoulder. "Oh, Freddork, you know you love it. And besides, you didn't deny it."

"You know I don't like Carly, Sam, we haven't talked in a year," he frowned.

Sam quieted a little. "Oh, you didn't tell me that."

"Well, we haven't. You happy?" he asked.

"Of course not," Sam sighed. "You guys need to be friends again."

Freddie frowned. "She'll never forgive me."

Sam hugged him, something she never would've done before all of this happened. She pulled back quickly. "She'll forgive you, I know it."

"What was that for?" Freddie looked dazed.

She stared at the ground. "All of this is my fault, Fredly."

"Sam…" Freddie trailed off.

"I shouldn't have left. If I'd stayed, you and Carly would still be friends," Sam realized.

Shocked, Freddie grabbed her shoulder. "No, Sam, I shouldn't have said that stuff to you…"

Upset, Sam interrupted. "No, Freddie. You had every right to. I made your life miserable for years. I mean, I would've said worse if someone had done that to me."

This time, Freddie hugged her. "Sam, it's okay. I forgave you for leaving a long time ago. It's not your fault that I'm not friends with Carly anymore."

Idcidcidc

One week later, Tasha was hiding behind a bush in Bushwell Plaza.

Hissing in frustration, she watched in frustration as Freddie- _her _Freddie- laughed and talked with that Sam girl. Sam was such a skunkbag. She didn't deserve to be friends with him.

Tasha knew she didn't deserve to have him break up with her for that SAM girl.

She needed a plan to break up Sam and Freddie.

All she had to do was catch Sam doing something bad (which shouldn't be too hard, she often did bad things) and then BOOM, Freddie would come running back to her.

_Gosh, _Tasha thought. _I am such a genius._

Idcidcidc

Carly banged on the door in frustration. "Tasha, PLEASE open up!"

"No," came Tasha's muffled voice from the other side of the door.

Carly let out a cry of frustration. "Tasha, come on! We haven't talked in a week! I mean, I know you're mad, but isn't this too much?"

"NO! You _kissed _my boyfriend and now you guys are pretty much going out," Tasha yelled.

"We're not going out!" Carly cried. "C'mon, Tasha! I know Wendy's there too, and Tureen! I don't have any girlfriends to hang out with! Sam's been ditching me for Freddie ever since they made up. And it's not like I'm the only one at fault. I know that you and Jonas have been hanging out."

"That's low, Carly," Tasha hissed.

"Come on, please! I'm sorry, Tasha, I miss you guys!" Carly pleaded.

Tasha opened the door, and Carly hugged her. Tasha scowled. "I'm still not happy with you, Carlotta London Shay."

"I know," Carly shrugged. "So, how are you and Jonas?"

Tasha raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to get kicked out?"

"Nah," Carly laughed. "Hi, Wendy, Tureen! Wait….Jonas? What are you doing here?"

"Hanging with Tasha," Jonas muttered lazily. "Carls, we gotta get all of this chiz worked out."

Idcidcidc

"Come on, Freddie!" Sam begged.

Freddie stood strong. "No, Sam!"

She batted her eyelashes, deciding to try one of the tricks that Carly had often used on him- just to see if it would work. "Please? For me?"

"All right," Freddie sighed.

"Yes!" Sam pumped her fist in the air. "Man, that always works on guys, if you even count as a guy, Frednub."

Freddie gave her a warning glance. "_Sam_."

"Fine, since you agreed to my plan-ish thing, I'll be semi-nice," She grinned.

"_Thank _you!" Freddie exclaimed, not entirely meaning it. He was terrified of what the result of Sam's plan would be.

Idcidcidc

Meanwhile, Carly called Gibby. "Gibby, we need to talk."

"You're not…dumping me already?" Gibby gasped.

"NO!" Carly exclaimed. "By me, I mean, you, me, Tasha, Jonas…and Griffin."

"Aw, man, why does Griffin gotta come?" Gibby complained.

"He's a part of this love pentagon," Carly said stubbornly.

Gibby sighed. "Fine, come to my place. All of you."

Twenty minutes later, they all arrived. They sat in a pentagon like this: Carly in between Jonas and Gibby with Griffin directly across from her. Beside Gibby sat Tasha who was across from Jonas.

"Let the meeting begin!" Gibby banged his fist on the table.

Tasha rolled her eyes. "Real mature, Gibson."

"Whatever. So, let's get this worked out. I like Tasha and Carly. Carly likes Jonas and me. Griffin likes Carly. Tasha likes Jonas and me. Jonas likes Carly and Tasha."

Shooting looks at each other, they all agreed, "Yes."

"So, what are we gonna do?" Tasha questioned.

"No idea," they all muttered in unison.

"Meeting adjourned!" Griffin called. "I've got a date."

"Well, you're out of the love pentagon then," Jonas yelled.

"Good, freaks," Griffin yelled behind him.

"Great," Carly groaned. "I'm outta here. We're never gonna figure this out."

Tasha sighed. "Listen, as much as I hate to say it…how about this? You go out with Gibby, I go out with Jonas. We figure out if they're who we're meant for. Then if they aren't, we trade."

Carly agreed. "Sounds good. Well, I gotta go. Spencer texted me saying I need to come home soon. No idea why, though."

Idcidcidc

Sam hit the door repeatedly. "Open up, Carly, or I'm gonna pick the lock!"

Someone pulled open the door. Freddie held his breath…then let it out partially when he saw who it was. "Oh, hey, Sam. Wait…Freddie, is that you?"

"Hi, Spencer," Freddie half-smiled, not knowing what else to do.

Spencer's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when I saw you two here again. Heck, I never thought I'd see the day when I saw you two together…wait, you guys aren't _together _together are you?"

"Of course not," Sam rolled her eyes. "Where's Carly?"

"She's at Gibby's," Spencer explained.

Freddie looked down. "So, I guess Carly told you the whole story, huh?"

"Yeah," Spencer examined him. "You know, you don't seem that emo to me."

Sam butted in. "He's not, he's Freddork again."

"You're dorky again?" Spencer smiled softly. "Well, that's good news. I've missed having you guys around all the time. I mean, Gibby, Tureen, Wendy, Jonas and Shane are okay, but it's still not the iCarly team."

"Oh yeah, that's another reason for you and Carly to make up!" Sam exclaimed. "iCarly!"

"I almost forgot about that!" Freddie lied. He didn't feel the need to mention that he'd watched it almost every day since Sam left.

Spencer grinned. "Carly will be back soon. Why don't you guys wait here?"

"Sure," Sam agreed, at the same time Freddie replied, "I guess."

"Well, come in!" Spencer motioned to their apartment, which Freddie noticed hadn't changed much since he was last there one and a half years ago. "I gotta go work on my latest sculpture, but you guys can chillax here until Carly comes!"

"Thanks, Spence!" Sam yelled as he ran upstairs.

Sam and Freddie sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Freddie was the first to break it. "Um, Sam, I'm nervous."

"Dude," Sam laughed, trying to cover up the obvious tension. She was a bit scared that Carly might be mad at her for bringing Freddie here, but no way was she going to show it. "You have no reason to be. She wasn't mad at me for leaving her, why would she be mad at you for you guys…er…growing apart?"

Freddie sighed. "I guess you're right."

They sat in a comfortable silence until Carly walked in. Freddie felt himself tense up until Sam grabbed his hand. He relaxed.

"Hey, Sam!" Carly greeted warmly. Then her expression changed. "Freddie?"

Idcidcidc

"Great," Wendy groaned. "They ditched us."

Tureen scuffed her heel along the soft carpeted floor. "Yeah. Hey, let's play Truth or Dare."

"Well, it doesn't work as well with two people-" Wendy began.

"LET'S play Truth or Dare," Tureen interrupted.

Wendy gave in. "Fine. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Tureen smiled.

"How are you and Shane?" Wendy asked.

"Happy as two peas in a pod!" Tureen giggled. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, your dares suck," Wendy told her.

Tureen huffed. "Who do you like?"

"Griffin!" Wendy squealed.

"I knew it!" Tureen yelped.

**So, there you go! I left it on a cliffy, just for you guys. Sorry it's so unbelievably crappy but: Tasha's plotting something, Tasha/ Jonas and Carly/ Gibby are a thing unless it doesn't work out, Sam and Freddie are friends again and have now come to visit Carly AND Wendy likes Griffin. But I need you guys' input!**

**On the poll, Cibby is winning! But here's you guys' LAST CHANCE to vote. Do you like Cibby or Joly better? Tibby or Toly? Check it out and vote!**

**Also, would you rather see Wendy/ Griffin (Grendy) or Melanie/ Griffin (Grelanie) together? Please tell me! **

**Well, review for:**

**The results of the Cibby/ Toly thing!**

**Carly's reaction!**

**Either Grendy or Grelanie (the return of Melanie!)**

**Seddie!**

**More of the skunkbag's plan.**

**So come on, review! Your ideas/ input are very much appreciated. Check out my other stories too!**


	10. The First Time

**Hey, guys!**

**Wow, we've hit Chapter 10! I'm estimating about 20+ chapters for this story, it seems to be moving fast but there's a lot that's gonna happen. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers: Me. Duh (Haha, thanks! Here ya go!), seddiecreddie12 (thanks! I'm going with Cibby for now because it's winning majorly in the poll, but I also have a little soft spot for Joly! Grelanie is winning), Mari13ssa (Yeah, Grelanie is cool, and I have plans for Wendy if she doesn't get Griffin! Thanks!), ds (yeah, that's what I thought! Thanks!), jj (thanks!), Awesomely. Tima (yeah, it's getting a lot of votes! Thanks!), Kpfan72491 (Thanks a lot!), abracadabra94 (Really? Thanks, your opinion is appreciated!), randaru102 (Hi! Thanks, that's good!), CandyHardyCenaHale and n3rdf1ght3r.**

**Please, please, please review!**

**Chapter 10: The First Time**

_The first time that I saw your face, the first time that you spoke my name  
The first time when we talked all night was the first time love made sense in life  
The first time that I felt your touch, the first time I couldn't get enough_

_**The First Time, Family Force 5**_

_And suddenly all of it's behind you, and I'm here to remind you yesterday is gone so wave goodbye  
And suddenly the sky's open above you, and someone really loves you, everything's alive_

_**tobyMac, Suddenly**_

_**Previously on iDo Care**_

___They sat in a comfortable silence until Carly walked in. Freddie felt himself tense up until Sam grabbed his hand. He relaxed._

_ "Hey, Sam!" Carly greeted warmly. Then her expression changed. "Freddie?"_

He stiffened immediately, tightening his grip on Sam's hand. "Hey, Carls."

"Why are you here?" Carly's voice didn't break out of its apathetic tone.

Freddie seemed frozen stiff, so Sam answered for him. "Carly, he wanted to come see you. He's missed you."

The two 'friends' watched as something inside of Carly snapped. "Well, he could've come over any time during the last two years, but guess what, he didn't! He might've thought to tell me that without his precious little _Sam _there to protect him!"

"Carly," Sam scolded. "Carly, I thought you were better than that. I thought you'd be able to forgive him without blaming him for everything. You know, it was partially- well, more than partially- his fault, but it was also partially my fault for leaving. It was partially your fault for not talking him into becoming Freddie again."

"Partially my fault?" Carly looked offended, but then she burst into tears. Sam and Freddie shot each other bewildered glances. Through her tears, Carly informed Sam, "I tried, Sam. I really did. I talked to him every day, but he just ignored me. He just had that blank look in his eyes…he wasn't Freddie anymore, Sam. After a while I just gave up, there was nothing I could do. And now that YOU come back, after only a few days he goes back to normal. Imagine how that makes me feel."

"I'm sorry, Carly," Sam whispered, hugging her best friend. "I guess it wasn't really your fault."

Freddie was still frozen, so Sam punched his arm as hard as she could. Freddie yelped. "OW! Sam, you demon, what was that for?"

"You zoned out, dude," Sam shrugged. "Thought you might need a little something to help you zone back into reality."

He rubbed his arm."I could've done without that, though."

"You could've," Sam retorted. "But I wasn't gonna let you."

They both heard laughter at that point and turned around to see Carly laughing. Sam was incredibly confused. "Carly, are you bipolar or something?"

"No," Carly was still laughing. "You know, even though you've changed…you haven't changed a bit."

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense," Sam muttered sarcastically.

Carly's face broke out into a smile. "I've missed you guys, and I love you both."

"I'm so sorry, Carly," Freddie apologized. "I shouldn't have pushed you away. I definitely should not have changed as a way to deal with it, I should have been there for you, I should have…"

"I forgive you, Freddie," Carly interrupted, a hint of a smile breaking out on her face. "However….I'm still a little mad at you."

Freddie nodded. "Understandable. I'm just glad that we're all friends again."

"Don't get all corny on us, nub," Sam warned. Carly laughed and pulled all of them in for a hug.

Sam could feel Freddie's arm, warm against hers, and there were sparks flying every which way between the two of them. Freddie glanced up at her, feeling the weird sparks too. He quickly pulled away. "Um, I have to go…feed my cat." He hugged Carly quickly. "Glad we're friends again. See ya very soon!"

Carly looked confused. "What was that?"

"No idea," Sam lied.

Idcidcidc

"Hey, dorko," She greeted as she pushed open the door to his apartment. "What the heck was that?"

"How'd you get in here?" Freddie wondered.

Sam held up a hairpin. "Picked the lock, duh. Now answer my question."

"What the heck was what?" Freddie stalled.

"You know what," Sam reminded him. "When we hugged, your arm brushed mine, you ran out…"

"Oh, yeah. Um…this is gonna sound really weird when I say it, but when my arm brushed yours, I felt something. I don't know what, but…it was good," he tried to smile.

Sam smirked. "You know what, nubby boy, I felt something too."

"Really?" He felt himself begin to believe her, and then stopped himself once he realized who it was. "Something other than utter revulsion?"

"Yep," Sam replied honestly. "It felt good." She then began to lean closer…and closer….and closer.

_Bang, bang, bang! _Someone banged on the door repeatedly. Freddie groaned. _He and Sam had almost kissed! _

He threw open the door. Upon seeing someone who looked exactly like Sam, he was confused. "Sam? But I thought you were in there…and wearing a different outfit."

"Oh, I am," Sam appeared behind him.

"But….Sam? And Sam?" Freddie was confused. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Idcidcidc

Carly tapped the boy's shoulder. He spun around, grinning when he saw who it was. "What's up, baby?"

"Freddie and I made up!" Carly exclaimed. "The old iCarly trio is back!"

Gibby hugged her tightly. "Aw, Carly, I'm so happy! Does that mean Freddie's back to normal?"

"Yeah, he is," Carly looked like she was about to start crying, so Gibby hugged her tighter.

"We should invite him to hang out with us sometime," Gibby whispered in her ear, in an attempt to comfort her.

Carly kissed his cheek. "Yeah, we should."

"You know, I've missed that boy," Gibby mused.

"Haven't we all," Carly laughed.

Idcidcidc

"Jonas!" Tasha whined. "You got mud all over my skirt!"

"Sorry," he tried not to laugh. "That happens sometimes, you know, when you're riding a motorcycle."

Tasha huffed. "I know that! I was just hoping, maybe you could avoid it?"

"Too late now," Jonas snickered. Tasha hit his arm with her girly-girl strength, but Jonas didn't even wince. "Aw, come on, Tasha. Toughen up."

"I'm tough," Tasha replied haughtily.

"You're such a pansy," he teased.

"Am not, you bad boy!" Tasha retorted.

Jonas raised an eyebrow. "Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"An insult!" Tasha practically shrieked.

"Well, you're not very good at insults," Jonas rolled his too blue eyes.

Tasha began to stomp off. "You're so stupid, Jonas."

Jonas ran up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're such a drama queen, Tash."

"I am?" she asked, pretending to be surprised. She kissed him quickly.

Idcidcidc

Tasha was beginning to formulate a plan.

All she had to do was get Freddie away from that awful blonde. To do this, she'd need to frame that girl, because she noticed in her hours of planning that even though she did a lot of horrible things, he still hung out with her.

It had to be really bad.

They weren't going out (yet), so she couldn't use the clichéd idea of making him think she'd cheated on him.

Then, suddenly, it hit her.

Back when they were going out, she'd listened (almost patiently) as he'd ranted on about that Sam girl, revealing all too many of his secrets. Secrets she could now reveal to the public…and make him think it was Sam…

_Oh, yes._

**So there you have it! Carly, Sam and Freddie are friends again. Sam and Freddie almost kissed, but were interrupted by Melanie! Carly/ Gibby are doing fine, and Tasha/ Jonas have a love/ hate thing going there. Tasha's got a plan. **

**So, Grelanie's winning! But I've decided to change it up a bit! Vote for the couples you like out of these:**

**Grelanie (Griffin/ Melanie)**

**Grendy (Griffin/ Wendy)**

**Jendy (Jonas/ Wendy)**

**Tonas (Tasha/ Jonas) **

**Grasha (Griffin/ Tasha)**

**Melonas (Melanie/ Jonas)**

**Shandy (Shane/ Wendy)**

**Shareen (Shane/ Tureen)**

**Grareen (Griffin/ Tureen)**

**Shasha (Shane/ Tasha)**

**Shalenie (Shane/ Melanie)**

**Joreen (Jonas/ Tureen)**

**Whoa, that's a lot! This story is now a confirmed Cibby, thanks to all the voters! I got 12 votes on my profile, not to mention the many review votes for this ship, so thanks a lot! Criffin was next with 5, then Joly with 3, and Shane in the back with one. You can now vote on this poll on my profile, so check it out!**

**Thanks, and please review for:**

**A lot of the winners of the poll!**

**Major Seddie**

**Freddie's reaction to Melanie**

**Creddie friendship**

**Cibby**

**REVIEW PLEASE! It makes my day.**


	11. Comatose

**Hey, peeps! **

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, and keep it up: SorrisoD'Amore (Thanks a lot! I try to make it like a Korean drama of sorts, I did that with my own life once and my friends found it hilarious), seddiecreddie12 (Okay! Thanks for voting, and you'll see **** Thanks a lot!), Me (Great! Thanks!), n3rdf1ght3r (Thanks! Keep voting, seems like Griffin/Wendy and Jonas/ Melanie are losing, but thanks a lot! Sorry), (Thanks a lot!), randaru102 (Thanks! Hope you like this!), lalA (Ha, thanks! Here's some Grelanie), KWilson (Thanks so much! Hope you like it!), Mari13ssa (Not exactly, it'll be more of starting a rumor and saying Sam started it (I'll explain next chapter) but thanks so much! I know, right), Kpfan72491 (Thanks a lot!), DontWantToCare and A Half-Empty Glass.**

**Hope you guys love this chapter! IDon't Own iCarly, or my awesome songs (a bit of a contradiction here, I mean Skillet/ David Archuleta? But I have a wide music taste…only music I don't like is (most) country and mainstream rap!). **

**Chapter 11: Comatose**

_Comatose, I don't wanna wake up without an overdose of you  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream unless I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel…waking up to you never felt so real_

_**Comatose, Skillet**_

_Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I want you to know..._

_**Crush, David Archuleta**_

_**Previously on iDo Care**_

_He threw open the door. Upon seeing someone who looked exactly like Sam, he was confused. "Sam? But I thought you were in there…and wearing a different outfit."_

_"Oh, I am," Sam appeared behind him._

_"But….Sam? And Sam?" Freddie was confused. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"_

Sam punched his shoulder. "I told you there was a Melanie, dork."

Freddie looked dazed. "You're Melanie?"

"I told you I was Melanie," Melanie gave a giggle and a hair flip. "Now do you believe me?"

Freddie was still in shock, so Sam cut in. "What are you doing here?" it wasn't exactly in a nice tone either.

Melanie giggled. "Aw, Sammy, are you jealous? Because I'm totally over Freddie."

"I have no reason to be jealous," Sam scoffed. "Now, why did you come here? Just to annoy me and the dork?"

"No," Melanie giggled. "Have you seen Griffin?"

"Why would I have?" Sam was confused. "And why do you care, anyway?"

"He's totally hot!" Melanie's giggles were starting to annoy both Freddie and Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Gosh, Melanie, why do you have to be the most annoying person on the face of this earth?"

"I'm not annoying!" Melanie exclaimed in an offended tone.

"Yeah, you are, now get out!" Sam yelled.

Melanie held on to the door. "Just tell me what apartment Griffin's in!"

"5-A," Sam muttered. "Now, bye." She slammed the door in Melanie's face.

Freddie was finally recovering from his shock. "There really is a Melanie?"

"I told you there was," she reminded him.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, then you said there wasn't a Melanie."

A small smile played across her lips. "Um, Freddie? Did you forget that I'm an expert liar? Plus, dude, I was just saying that because you wouldn't freakin' get off my back until I told you that you were right. You guys always want to hear that."

Freddie shook his head. "I kissed Melanie? And went on a date with her?...oh, crap!"

"You should go for her, Fredweird," Sam snickered. "She's totally your type, just like Carly."

Freddie hit her arm lightly. "Sam. I don't like Carly anymore. You know that…and Melanie is really annoying…no offense!"

"Like I'd take offense to that," Sam snorted. "Anyway…what were we doing before?"

Freddie leaned in to kiss her again. Once again, someone barged in.

Carly raised an eyebrow. "Did we interrupt something?"

Sam and Freddie both turned red. "Um, no, nothing at all."

Carly sighed (almost as if she was relieved). "Well, hey, Sam and Freddie! I brought someone by that wants to see you, Freddie."

Freddie peered curiously behind her to see…Gibby. "Gibby?"

"Hey, Freddie, my man," Gibby smiled.

"It's good to see you, Gib," Freddie replied. The two guys did one of those man-hug things that looked more like they were bumping shoulders.

Carly cheered. "Looks like everyone is friends again!"

Everyone gave Carly a strange look. "Um, Carly, we're not five."

"I never said you were!" Carly protested. "Now, everybody, it's time for a group hug!"

Sam, Freddie and Gibby all rolled their eyes, but leaned in for a group hug anyway. Sam felt sparks flying off of her from Freddie's arm on her back. She tried to ignore it…

Gibby and Carly shared a short kiss. Freddie turned to Sam and gave her a short hug, all the while ignoring the way that the hug made him feel.

_Why did things have to get so complicated?_

Freddie whispered in Sam's ear: "How come you told Melanie where Griffin lives if you hate her so much?"

"I didn't," Sam laughed. "I have no idea where Griffin lives."

"So you just told her a random apartment?" Freddie asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with that? She was annoying me," Sam explained.

Freddie shook his head, laughing. "You're so evil."

"And you love me for it," Sam teased.

Idcidcidc

Melanie was about to knock on the door of apartment 5-A when suddenly someone came out of the apartment across from her.

"Hi, Sam," a deep voice greeted her.

Melanie spun around. "Oh, I'm not Sam."

"Well, you look just like her," Griffin pointed out. "Did you go crazy or something? Did Carly break up with you cause you play with Webkinz and now you've got multiple personality disorder or something?"

Melanie laughed. "You're a funny kid. My name's Melanie Puckett, and I'm Sam's identical twin."

"Melanie?" Griffin raised an eyebrow. "You ever vandalized anything?"

"No, silly," Melanie grinned. "I'm not Sam."

Griffin sighed in relief. "So, you're seriously Sam's sister?"

"Yeah," Melanie beamed at him.

"You're kind of hot," Griffin told her, leaning forward a bit.

"So are you," Melanie mumbled.

Griffin grinned. "So, you wanna go out sometime?"

Idcidcidc

"What do you mean, Griffin asked Melanie out?" Wendy shrieked.

Tureen sighed. "Wendy…"

"I thought she was my friend!" Wendy wailed. "And now she goes and agrees to go out with the guy I like, the guy I HAVE liked for 2 years now?"

"Wendy," Tureen reminded her. "You haven't seen Melanie in four years. How was she supposed to know that you liked Griffin?"

"I know," Wendy sobbed. "It's just…I've been crushing on Griffin for so long now, and Melanie just swoops in…she gets him just like that!"

Tureen patted her friend's back. "I'm so sorry…if it makes you feel any better, Shane and I broke up today too."

Wendy shot up. "What? How could you not tell me that?"

Idcidcidc

"What do you mean, you got a ticket?" Tasha screamed.

Jonas put his hand on her shoulder. "Whoa, whoa, Tasha. Calm down…it's just one ticket, I'll be able to pay it, easy."

"With what money?" Tasha inquired, placing one of her hands on her hip. "Jonas, this is a pretty big deal."

Jonas laughed. "Tash, chill. I do have a job, you know."

"Where?" Tasha replied coolly.

"At the motorcycle repair shop," Jonas informed her, raising one of his grease-covered hands.

"Gross!" Tasha shrieked. "Keep that away from me!"

Jonas chuckled. "Come on, Tasha. Don't be mad. I can pay the ticket, easy."

"Fine," she relented, giving in and kissing him again, because their fights ended up that way every time- with the two of them kissing.

Idcidcidc

She'd finally managed to admit her feelings to herself, which, she decided, was step 1 of the process.

After a while of internal debate (which wasn't something she normally did, it reminded her too much of school) she'd finally realized that those sparks weren't caused by electric charges and her heart beating faster whenever she saw him was not because he disgusted her.

It'd taken a while, but she'd finally realized what she knew to be the truth-

_Sam Puckett loved Freddie Benson._

Too bad he'd never love her back.

Idcidcidc

He'd known it for a while now, though he'd never admitted it before.

He'd loved her even before she left. That's why he'd gotten that girlfriend, not just to forget about her (though it was in vain, she never left his mind), but to subconsciously make her jealous. He wasn't exactly sure if it had worked or not. She was a hard person to read.

It had taken a while, but he'd finally realized what he knew now to be the truth-

_Freddie Benson loved Sam Puckett._

Too bad she'd never love him back.

Idcidcidc

Carly stared at Sam in shock. "What do you mean you love Freddie?"

"Do you need an in-depth explanation? I love him! I don't know what to do; I'm going crazy, Carly!" Sam shrieked, running her fingers through her ever-crazy blonde curls.

Carly laughed. "Yeah, I can tell."

"You aren't shocked or anything?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Um, no," Carly smiled. "I've known it for a while now…"

**Oooh, interesting chapter. Sam and Freddie finally admit their feelings for each other, Carly's the first to know (of course), Gibbs and Freddie are friends again, Melanie/ Griffin are going on a date, Wendy is jealous, Tureen/ Shane broke up and of course more Tonas!**

**Haha, I'm really excited right now. One of my fave ships is officially one-sided! It's actually more of a real-life ship, as in it includes one of my best friends. Her name (not real name) is April, his name (not real name) is Bob. The true ship name is *Chachel* but if you use their fake names it's….Boril…not quite as catchy. Anyway, April messaged me today and told me that Bob told her he liked her. I'm so excited! April says she doesn't like Bob…but idk, I think she might, she used to like him. Anyway, I like it because it's a true love/hate relationship. They fight constantly but they also have great moments. I also ship Jodeline, *Jodian*, Jolee and Davelyn. Yep, I'm crazy! Sorry for that randomness.**

**As always, I crave your opinion! Review please! Then head to my profile and check out the poll where you can choose from many ships using the minor characters rather than the Big Four (Carly, Gibby, Sam, Freddie).**

**See ya soon, if you review, and you'll get:**

**A big heap of Seddie!**

**Winners of the poll**

**Sam's reaction to Carly's statement**

**Who is spying?**

**(More of) Tasha's plan (she wasn't in this chappy, sorry)**

**Wendy/ Shane/ Tureen and Wendy/ Griffin/ Melanie**


	12. Tidal Wave

**Hey, peoples!**

**Thanks to all the amazing reviewers, favoriters and alerters: Jillybird (Thanks! I'm glad you think so, and of course!), seddiecreddie12 (Yeah, I know…hahaha, I'm thinking that both of them will get a guy. Thanks!), Blacksheep15 (wow, thanks! ****), randaru102 (Thanks a lot!), Mari13ssa (Thanks so much! Glad you like it!), Just Another Random Reader (That would be iBreak a Promise? Well, thanks! And, no, the guy's name does start with ch- but not cha-. Yep, the girl is Rachel!), hoperocks98 (Yes, I realize that but I doubt Griffin does, lol), Kpfan72491 (Thanks a whole lot!), PeaceLoveEtCeteraEtCetera and Goose-Chan. Keep it up, guys! It'd be COMPLETELY awesome if I could make it to 100 reviews this chapter…I'd give the all the reviewers a virtual friend (O.O) or ((*L*)) or even (o*o) whatever they want! But idk if I'll make it that far….:)**

**Well, here's Chapter 12!**

**Chapter 12: Tidal Wave**

_I wish I could cross my arms and cross your mind  
Cause I believe you'd unfold your paper heart and wear it on your sleeve_

_**Tidal Wave, Owl City**_

_Why, why are you still here with me? Didn't you see what I've done?  
In my shame I want to run and hide myself.  
Yeah, but it's here I see the truth, I don't deserve you.  
But I need you to love me, cause I…I won't keep my heart from you, this time._

_**I Need You to Love Me, Barlow Girl**_

Sam gave her a confused look. "What do you mean, you've known for a while now?"

Rolling her brown eyes, Carly replied, "You're kind of…obvious, Sam."

Sam grabbed Carly's arm. "You don't think Freddie knows?"

"No, Sam," Carly sighed. "Freddie's kind of…oblivious, I should say."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Okay, whatever, Carls. Just…don't say anything!"

"Why?" Carly pouted.

"Cause he doesn't love me back, okay?" Sam shrieked, and then returned to her normal calm state. "Just…please, Carly."

Carly groaned. "But, Sam, I think…I know he loves you-"

"Just don't, okay?" Sam whispered.

Carly wanted to scream at her, but choosing not to hurt her best friend, she simply replied, "Fine."

Little did they know that someone had heard their entire conversation…

Idcidcidc

"That was the best date ever, Griffin," Melanie giggled, slipping her hand around Griffin's.

"Agreed, babe," Griffin grinned over. "Hey, so you seriously never vandalized anything?"

Melanie gave him a confused look. "Yeah, that's more Sam's type stuff."

"Well, let's change that," Griffin pulled her over to the wall.

"What are you doing?" Melanie asked breathlessly.

Griffin smirked. "Let's vandalize this."

Melanie gaped at him. "But Griffin, that's wrong and illegal!"

"Your point is?" Griffin asked her.

"Fine," Melanie sighed. "Deface public property, see if I care."

"Glad to see you've seen the light," Griffin snickered, pulling out a can of spray paint and beginning to spray it onto the wall. Melanie walked far down the wall and slumped down against it, possibly getting dirt all over her brand-new pink skirt.

"Mel, you've gotta come see this!" Griffin exclaimed.

Standing up and brushing dirt off of her skirt, Melanie grumpily stomped over to where her boyfriend was standing. "What is so important that I had to come all the way over here- oh."

Written on the wall in spray paint was _Griffin + Melanie = Love. _Griffin smiled. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Melanie sniffled. "That's one of the sweetest things anyone's ever done for me."

Griffin grinned cockily. "I know, right?" He grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

Idcidcidc

Wendy screamed. "AAH! They're in love!"

Tureen rolled her eyes from behind her best friend, who was spying on them from a telescope. "Wendy…chillax."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CHILLAX WHEN THE GUY I'M IN LOVE WITH IS IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER GIRL?" Wendy screamed, causing Tureen to jump a little.

This caused Tureen to roll her eyes again. "Wendy. They've only been together for like, two weeks. They're not _actually _in love. Plus, you're not _actually _in love with Griffin."

"Yes, yes I am!" Wendy wailed.

"Don't start crying," Tureen warned.

It was too late. "Oh, Tureen," Wendy sobbed, burying her red head into her friend's shoulder.

Someone rang the doorbell. Tureen pushed Wendy off of her shoulder and hopped up. "YOU calm down and I'LL get the door, got that?"

"Make sure it's not Griffin!" Wendy called.

Tureen opened the door to come face to face with none other than Shane. She spun around quickly. "Um, Wendy…it's not Griffin."

"Tureen?" Shane asked nervously.

"Why are you here?" Tureen snapped.

Shane threw up his hands. "It's a free country, 'Reen."

"DON'T call me that!" Tureen yelled.

"Fine, fine," Shane looked nervous. "I was here to see Wendy, not you anyway."

"Well, have fun then," Tureen declared angrily, stomping up the stairs.

Wendy lifted her tearstained face. "Um…Shane? Why are you here?"

Shane shot her a lopsided grin. "Just wanted to see you."

"Yeah…you're trying to make Tureen jealous," Wendy deduced.

"I never said that!" Shane exclaimed.

"I can tell!" Wendy yelled, stomping off upstairs.

Shane looked incredibly confused. "Girls are so freakin' _weird._"

Idcidcidc

Tasha smiled evilly from her place outside the door. She finally had her plan all worked out.

_Step 1: Wait until Freddie and that freaky skunkbag are going out (it'll hurt more then), and then break Freddie and Sam up through something stupid. Possibly kiss Freddie or get my new BFF Trevor to kiss Sam?_

_Step 2: Reveal one of Freddie's biggest ever secrets, and make him think it was Sam (Post a flyer on the school boards with Sam's name on it, start a rumor and say it was Sam who started it)._

_Step 3: Take Freddie back!_

Tasha smirked. She was such a genius, wasn't she?

Idcidcidc

Freddie held his head in his hands as he sat outside Carly's door. He'd been eavesdropping (he knew it was so wrong) but even thought it was wrong, he'd found out something he probably should have known a long time ago.

Sam loved him back.

_She loves you, she loves you, she loves you, _the words played like a broken record in his head and he had no idea how to fix it.

Finally, he knew that he had to talk to Sam- soon. He had to talk to Sam without anyone else there, though. It would be way too weird to talk to her with Carly, Spencer, Gibby…ANY of them hanging around. _Ugh, _he shuddered.

_Time to put this plan into action, plan GSATTHTILHT (Get Sam Alone Then Tell Her That I Love Her Too). _

Something told him that this would be harder than it looked…

Idcidcidc

Freddie sauntered into Carly's apartment. "Hey, Sam, Carly, Gibby."

Sam didn't look up. "Hey, Freddork."

Carly and Gibby didn't even look at him. They seemed to be otherwise involved. Freddie cringed. "Um…have they been doing that for a while now?"

Sam looked up, blue eyes shining. "About an hour."

"You've just been sitting here for an hour while Carly and Gibby…made out?" A surprised Freddie tried to ask without vomiting.

Sam shrugged. "Pretty much. They have a pretty nice supply of ham here, so I really had no motivation to leave."

"Well, ya wanna go get smoothies and ham?" Freddie asked her.

"Sure, they're out of ham now," Sam smirked, standing up.

Of course, Carly took that moment to pull away from Gibby. "Where are you two going?"

"To get away from this pukey love-fest," Sam declared, smirking.

Carly narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Why?"

"Because it's nasty," Sam replied in an of-course voice.

"No…other plans?" Carly asked suspiciously.

Sam and Freddie shot each other a confused glance. "Um…no? Why would we? We're just gonna go get smoothies."

"Oh!" Carly exclaimed, grinning. "Well, you can pick me up a Blueberry Banana Blitz!"

"Sure," Sam and Freddie said in unison, dashing out as Carly and Gibby picked up where they left off.

"That was weird," Freddie muttered.

"You're telling me," Sam snickered. "Carly's like…suspecting something? I don't know."

"Yeah, I know," Freddie's forehead creased. "I wonder what…"

Idcidcidc

"And then, Carly threw a Low-Fat Fat Cake at the guy and told him to go away!" Sam concluded. Both she and Freddie were in hysterics.

"Did he go away?" Freddie asked through his laughter.

"NO!" Sam exclaimed, still snickering. "I had to threaten to track down his mother or something."

Freddie laughed again. "You're awesome, Sam."

Sam blushed and turned away. "You're not so bad yourself, dork."

They sat in a semi-awkward silence for a few minutes. Freddie was the first to speak. "Um, Sam? The reason that I asked you to come here isn't because I wanted to rescue you from the Cibby love fest…well, that is part of the reason. But it wasn't the main one."

Sam glanced up at him. "Well, why did you ask me to come here?"

Freddie gulped. "I kind of...overheard you and Carly talking today…I'm sorry!"

Sam's eyes were filled with some unexplainable emotion. Finally, she spoke…

**Well, how was that? Sorry for the cliffy, but please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! And also remember if I make 100 then all of you will get virtual friends….so that'd be awesome!**

**Pease? Also if you wanna make me really happy, check out iAm Not Perfect and Collinear AND REVIEW!**

**Thanks so SO SOOOOO much!**


	13. Come Right Out and Say It

**WOW! You guys are amazing, I didn't even expect to get to 100 but I got 101! Thanks so much, all of you! Here's a virtual cookie/ friend for: **

**Seddiecreddie12 (O.O) (yeah, I know! Glad you liked it!)**

**Randaru102 (.L.) (Thanks, and I like cliffies!)**

**Rocklife13 (o7o) (Wow, thanks a lot! Glad to hear that!)**

**Dianitsia (**) (Thanks so much!)**

**o b v i o u s l y . s a r a h (*^*) (Wow, thanks a lot! And yeah, he's a tiny bit idiotic in this story…hahaha)**

**Kpfan72491 (0!0) (Wow, thanks so much!)**

**PeaceLoveEtCeteraEtCetera (:.:) (Thanks a lot! Yeah, I love cliffies…writing them! That was a suckish virtual cookie, but oh well *hands it to you*)**

**(no name) (#.#) (Well, check out this chapter! It explains the whole Melanie/ Wendy/ Griffin and Tureen/ Shane situation, hope you like it!)**

**(no name) (.+.) (Here ya go!)**

**AND Mar13ssa ($.$) (Hahaha! Hope you like it, Thanks so much!)**

**Also to my favoriters and alerters: HawksHockeyAdamBanksVL9337, ForeverDanni, and Aria P!**

**iDon't Own iCarly or my fave songs!**

**Well, here's the next chapter:**

**Chapter 13: Come Right Out and Say It**

_Why don't you come right aut and say it?  
Even if the words are probably gonna hurt I'd rather have the truth than something insincere_

_**Come Right Out and Say It, Relient K**_

_Well, I'm wonderin' bout the road ahead of me  
Wonderin' bout the things you said to me  
Wonderin' if these dreams will ever do…._

_**Wonderin', tobyMac**_

**Previously on iDo Care…**

_Sam's eyes were filled with some unexplainable emotion. Finally, she spoke…_

"You what?" Sam screeched. "You freakin' dork! What made you think you had the right to spy on me and Carly's _private discussion. _But now, you can't hate me for…because YOU'RE the one that chose to spy on us!"

"Sam, calm down," Freddie snickered. "I don't hate you!"

"You're just a retard, you know that?" Sam continued yelling. Then she paused. "Wait, what?"

"I don't hate you," he repeated softly.

Sam cocked her head to the side. "But…"

"In fact, I've kinda been feeling the same way," he shrugged.

She stared at him for a few seconds, open-mouthed. When she finally came to her senses, she punched him. "Freddie Benson, you're such a nub."

"Why?" He asked, a little bit hurt.

"For not telling me sooner," She whispered, pulling him to her. They kissed quickly, then pulled away.

Sam was panting. "How was that?"

"Amazing," Freddie told her.

They leaned in again, and as soon as their lips met, someone yelled, "Sam! Freddie!"

Sam groaned. "What do you want?" Then she looked up into the dark brown eyes of Carly Shay.

"Oh, crap," she whispered.

"What's going on here?" Carly demanded, placing her hands on her hips. Gibby stood behind her, obviously in absolute shock.

Freddie attempted to change the subject. "Gibby, are you okay?"

"NO!" Carly shrieked. "No, he's not, because we just walked in here to see you two sucking face!" She gave them a condescending look, as if that was something she never did (which was quite the opposite). "How long have you two been dating?"

Freddie and Sam shot each other a look, and then said in unison, "About five minutes."

"Oh." Carly finally seemed to realize what was going on. _"Oh._"

"Yep," Sam smirked. "Carly, Gibster, consider yourselves privileged. You're the first to know about the relationship between the dork and me."

"Hey!" Freddie protested.

"Except for all the other people in the whole Groovy Smoothie that had the 'PRIVILEGE' of watching you two make out," Gibby pointed out.

"Gibby!" Carly slapped him gently. "I like to think of myself as privileged…you know, like a princess or something."

"Trust me, you are." Gibby smiled at her. Carly giggled girlishly and leaned in to kiss him.

Sam mimed vomiting. "You guys are revolting."

"Agreed," Freddie shot her a quick smile.

Sam grinned back, and Carly laughed. "Talk about disgusting."

"That's not bad," Sam rolled her eyes. "You want us to make out or something?"

Gibby's face turned green. "NO! I mean, no, that's okay."

Tasha and Jonas walked in then, hand in hand. Carly and Gibby looked shocked. Carly gasped. "Jonas?"

Jonas scowled. "Carly?"

Gibby looked upset. "Tasha?"

"Tasha?" Carly repeated.

"Gibby?" Tasha frowned. "Carly?"

"Gibby?" Griffin muttered, scowling.

"Sam," Freddie smiled at his girlfriend.

"Freddork," Sam laughed, and Freddie punched her arm lightly.

"What are you doing here?" Carly, Tasha, Gibby and Jonas said in unison.

"Getting smoothies," They all answered together. "What does it look like?"

Meanwhile, Sam and Freddie were laughing their heads off at this _unfortunate meeting. _

Guess who was the next to enter?

"MELANIE? What are you doing?" Sam screeched. "I told you not to show up here…"

"Well, Griffin wanted to go here," Melanie pouted.

"Wait a second…Griffin that Carly used to date?" Sam inquired. "What the heck?"

Griffin peered out from behind Melanie. "Oh, there really are two of you! Hi, Sam. Did you know that you and your sister are really hot?"

Freddie felt a bit jealous, so he grabbed Sam's hand. "I'll have you know that Sam and I are going out!"

"Please," Griffin snorted. "Melanie's more my type."

Carly's eyebrows shot up. "YOU'RE dating MELANIE PUCKETT?"

"That I am," Griffin smirked, showing Carly their entwined hands. "You jealous?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Carly yelled. She quickly leaned over and kissed a bemused Gibby. "See? I'm dating Gibby!"

Of course, at that exact moment, three more people chose to burst through the door, those three being an angry Wendy followed by Tureen and Shane.

"Wendy! Tureen! Shane!" Carly yelled.

"Join the party," Sam muttered sarcastically. Freddie chuckled from behind her.

"This is even better than one of those dramas on TV," He snickered.

Sam laughed. "I know, we could so make millions if we taped this." Freddie's eyes lit up, and Sam knew immediately what he was thinking. "You have your video camera with you, don't you?"

"When do I not?" He took it out of its case.

"Awesome! This is so going on !" Sam exclaimed, kissing his cheek. He turned red but turned on his camera and turned it onto Sam and himself.

"Hi, I'm Sam," Sam grinned at the camera.

"And I'm Freddie," Freddie turned to smile at her.

"Before we start, Freddork and I have a very important announcement," Sam turned to her new boyfriend.

Freddie told them, "Sam and I are dating."

Sam kissed his cheek. "It's true. Now, on to the funny chiz."

"You see, at first, Tasha 1 and Gibby were dating, along with Carly and Jonas plus Shane and Tureen. Also, Freddie and Tasha 2…" She glanced down for a second, and Freddie felt horribly guilty. Then she regained her usual spunky attitude. "And Wendy had a huge crush on Griffin!"

"Don't ask how she knows!" Freddie exclaimed.

Sam smirked at him. "Oh, it's pretty much obvious."

"Anyway…." Freddie motioned for her to continue.

"Now, after a whole bunch of drama, the couples are: Carly and Gibby, Jonas and Tasha 1, Griffin and my twin sister Melanie, plus Freddie and I! Shane, Tureen and Wendy have a bit of a love triangle going on, but Tasha 2 gets no one!"

"Poor Tasha 2," Sam and Freddie said in unison, making fake pouty faces.

"Now, by some twist of fate," Freddie continued.

"All of us but Tasha 2 are here….and drama ensues!" Sam announced. "Let us watch, dorko!"

Laughing, Freddie rotated the camera to face the 9 dramatic teens.

Carly and Tasha were fighting, first of all.

"You helped Gibby cheat on me!" Tasha was accusing her.

Carly bit her lip. "Well, maybe…it just wasn't meant to be!"

"That's low," Tasha muttered. "But I guess I can't blame Gibby too much, I mean, it's not his fault you have such terrible self-control."

Carly looked on the verge of tears. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tasha glared at her. "I heard that _you _kissed _him _first."

"Yeah, but…I didn't mean to!" Carly shrieked.

"How do you _not mean to _kiss someone?" Tasha muttered, rolling her eyes.

Carly scowled. "Well, obviously he likes me more anyway!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tasha stuttered.

"He chose me over you," Carly reminded her, all trace of the normal sweet girl gone.

Since they looked ready to catfight, Freddie spun the camera over to Jonas and Gibby.

Jonas looked pretty angry, but not as much as the girls. "You stole Carly, dude."

"Well, you stole Tasha," Gibby muttered.

"I guess we're even then," Jonas countered. Gibby nodded, and the two guys sat down on the colorful bar stools and observed the girls' fights.

. "Girls are so weird," Gibby observed.

"True that," Jonas agreed.

Sam leaned over to Freddie and hissed in his ear, "Those two are boring!"

"Well, it's better than watching a catfight," Freddie retorted.

Sam looked at him like he was crazy. "No, it's not! Violence is so much better! Just…pan over to Melanie and Wendy!"

"As long as they don't fight," Freddie compromised, turning to show Melanie and Wendy.

"Melanie, how could you do that?" Wendy sobbed.

Melanie looked super confused. "Do what?"

"Go out with Griffin!" Wendy exclaimed, scowling. "You knew I liked him!"

Genuine surprise took over Melanie's face. "What? You never told me that!"

"I thought I did," Wendy frowned at her.

"No," Melanie informed her. "Wendy, we haven't talked since I left for boarding school four years ago. How was I to know that you liked him?"

"You could have asked me! I would have told you!" Wendy's face clouded over with anger.

Melanie rolled her eyes, looking more like Sam when she did so. However, unlike Sam (who would've erupted in anger), she calmly replied, "Wendy, as I said before, we haven't talked in four years. We're not really that close anymore. Also, I asked Carly if it was okay, because Griffin's her ex, but I didn't think to ask you because you'd never shown a hint of affection for the boy. I'm sorry."

"Well, just break up with him then," Wendy said indifferently.

Melanie's usually calm face heated up. "WHAT? We've been going out for two weeks, I really, really like him, and NOW you want me to break up with him?"

"Well, if you'd come to me sooner, all of this could've been avoided," Wendy told her quietly.

"What?" Melanie just stared at her. "Wendy…"

"Please, just break up with him!" Wendy begged.

"No," Melanie refused. "No! I'm tired of letting people step all over me because they think I'm too nice to refuse it! Well, I'm refusing! I'M NOT BREAKING UP WITH GRIFFIN!"

Wendy burst into tears and ran away.

"Next people," Sam whispered urgently.

Freddie switched the camera to show Tureen and Shane.

"Wendy, I'm sorry, I've moved on," Shane muttered quietly, not meeting her eyes.

"What do you mean, you've moved on?" The always levelheaded Tureen asked.

"I don't like you anymore," Shane told her, not meeting her eyes.

"You're kidding, right?" Tureen asked hopefully.

Shane looked up into her pleading eyes. "Tureen, I'm not kidding…"

` Tureen reached up and slapped his face. "You're horrible!"

Freddie quickly turned it to show him and Sam. Sam smirked. "Well, now you see the kind of drama that Freddork here and I deal with every day."

"Every day," Freddie agreed, nodding, a shocked look on his face.

"So we hope you enjoyed this special episode of iCarly," Sam smiled.

Freddie smiled. "Well, I'm Freddie."

"And I'm his amazing girlfriend Sam!" Sam put her arm around him, also smiling in a corny sort of way.

"Well, we'll see you next time on…" Freddie trailed off.

"iCarly!" The couple told the audience in unison.

Idcidcidc

Tasha watched iCarly, trying not to cry.

She'd known it would happen soon enough- it was inevitable- but she hadn't quite expected their relationship to be so freakin' corny-sweet, so much better than the relationship she and Freddie had shared.

It was time to put her plan into action…

**Well, hope you liked it! This chappy, instead of focusing on each individual group, this focuses on the group as a whole. Kind of a twist…next chappy we have the TASHA PLAN and a little Seddie fluff.**

**OH YEAH, SEDDIE'S GOING OUT!**

**Well, review, review, review! Not asking for too much….just a couple words. Also check out iAm a Teacher!**


	14. Something Beautiful

**Hey, guys!**

**Thanks to my amazing reviewers (9!): seddiecreddie12 (Thanks a lot! Yeah, I know, I did that on purpose. Yeah, it's mixed up, and guy fights are usually boring), .BeautifulDreamer.x (Wow! Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it, I like writing it! But thanks a whole lot, it means a lot to me!), Mari13ssa (Thanks! I'll try to check out all your stories soon!), randaru102 (Thanks! Hope you like it!), abracadabra94 (Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!), o b v i o u s l y . s a r a h (Thanks a lot! Yeah, I bet it was confusing), hartful13 (Thanks! I try to make it semi-similar to the show!), Kpfan72491 (Thanks a lot!) and iMaximumPuckett23 (Thanks so much!).**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 14: Something Beautiful**

_She just woke up with a tear-stained pillow  
She just broke up with a nice young fellow  
All those tears you've cried, now it's time to say goodbye  
You're on your own, you're all alone_

_**Words We Speak, Hawk Nelson**_

_It's a voice that whispers my name  
It's a kiss without any shame  
Something beautiful_

_**Something Beautiful, Newsboys**_

Tasha smirked as she walked down the streets of Seattle, stopping at a coffee shop.

_It was time to put this plan into action. _

She walked up to her 'best friend' Hannah and side-hugged her. "Hannah! Guess what I heard?"

"What?" Hannah's blue eyes lit up with the need for gossip. "Something good?"

"Very good," Tasha purred. "You know that kid Freddie Benson?"

"That dork turned bad boy that you used to date?" Hannah inquired, pulling out her compact and absently applying blush. "Of course I do. He's kind of reached a certain level of fame for breaking up with you and going out with that tough blonde chick."

Tasha rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. But guess what I heard about him?"

Hannah slammed her compact shut. "What? Something exciting?"

"Isn't it always?" Tasha asked, giggling. "He used to have a total crush on Carly, he watches Disney Channel, his greatest fear is death, he's a virgin of course, he's only kissed 3 girls in his whole life, his mom gives him tick baths every day and his dad left when he was a little kid!"

Hannah gaped. "You're kidding."

"Well," Tasha demanded. "Aren't you gonna pull out that sparkly cell of yours and send a mass text to everyone that's anyone?"

Hannah swept a blonde lock of hair behind her head. "Of course."

"Hey," Tasha smiled evilly. "Make sure you say that you heard it from Sam Puckett."

Idcidcidc

Freddie's phone rang once again, for the tenth time in the last hour. Crossly, he answered the phone. "What do you want?"

"Hey, Mama's Widdle Fweddie!" The guys on the other end chortled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Freddie responded, confused.

"Your mommy still gives you tick baths!" One of the guys hooted.

Scared, Freddie asked, "How did you know that?"

"We got a text from Hannah Parker, dude," Another guy told me.

"Hannah Parker? As in Tasha's best friend?" Freddie wondered curiously.

The guy laughed. "Yeah, not that you would know anything about her. Well, she said she got the info from some girl named…Sam Puckett."

Anger flared through Freddie, and he gritted his teeth. "Well, nice talking to ya, gotta go." He slammed his phone closed, then opened it once again and hit Speed Dial 2.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Freddie roared as she picked up on the first ring.

Sam sounded scared for once in her life. "What are you talking about?"

"You told Hannah Parker my biggest secrets!" Freddie yelled into the phone.

Sam jumped back, surprised, almost dropping her lime green cell phone. "Whoa. Chillax, Freddork…"

He cut her off. "NO, I will not chillax! I can't believe you told freaking Hannah Parker, the school's gossip queen, all of my secrets! I know you love playing pranks on me, Sam, but this has gone way too fare and-"

"FREDDIE!" She screeched, almost shattering his eardrums.

Sighing, Freddie decided to let her explain. "What kind of stupid excuse did you come up with now?"

"It's not an excuse, Fredstupid," Sam defended herself. "I didn't tell that freak of nature anything about you. I've never even talked to her. Who told you that, anyway?"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "All these guys kept calling me and teasing me about stupid crap, so I asked them who told them my secrets. They said Hannah Parker told them, and Sam Puckett told her."

"Great, so you believe some meat headed group of jocks over me, your GIRLFRIEND?" Sam sounded insulted.

Freddie then realized how gullible he was being. "Sam, I'm sorry…."

"Save it!" Sam exclaimed, hanging up the phone.

Sam was right, _something didn't add up._

Idcidcidc

Carly stormed into Wendy's apartment without so much as knocking. "I'm so upset!"

"What now?" Wendy asked gloomily, placing her feet on the coffee table.

"Tasha keeps calling me and saying not nice things to me, Gibby's hanging with Jonas (and who would've thought they'd be friends), Sam's got her own Freddie drama to deal with and now I get a text saying all Freddie's biggest secrets! Why is my life so messed up?" Carly wailed, running her fingers through her dark brown hair and messing it all up (just like her life, or so she thought).

Wendy sighed. "Talk about it. My crush is dating my friend, she hates me because I was selfish and yelled at her about it, plus now I'm confused about my feelings for my best guy friend. But I can't_ date _him because if I did Tureen would murder me, considering that she used to go out with him."

"Our lives are pretty suckish right now," Carly agreed, collapsing beside her friend. Her phone vibrated, and Carly squealed. "Ah, it's Gibby!" She answered immediately. "Ah...sure….yeah…nothing….dude, I'll be there in 5!"

"What's up?" Wendy asked after she hung up.

"Gibby wants to go on a date with me at the Groovy Smoothie!" Carly squealed. "Gotta go!"

"Yeah, bye," Wendy barely managed to get out before Carly flew out the door. "Oh, Carly."

Someone else barged into her house. Wendy glanced up. "Shane? What are you doing here?"

"Heard someone was feeling down," he told her, grinning, holding up a big chocolate cake. "I also heard that girls love chocolate…"

Wendy laughed. "Well, you heard right. Shane, come here with that chocolate cake!"

"Got it," He shut the door behind him and sat down on the couch beside one of his two best friends. She eagerly began to devour it. "Wow, I didn't know girls could eat that much."

"Shut up," Wendy giggled, punching his shoulder.

He leaned forward, and so did she. Right when their lips were about to touch, at the very last second, Wendy pulled away.

"I can't do this," she muttered. She grabbed the cake and fork, then took off up the stairs, leaving a very confused Shane behind her.

"What the…" he muttered, dazed. "What's going on with her? I thought she wanted to kiss me…well, this just proves my point that girls are completely confusing."

Idcidcidc

Freddie knocked on Sam's bedroom door within the midst of her dirty house. "Sam, please let me in!"

"Why would you want to see me when you could be listening to those stupid jock guys tell you even more lies about me and you believe them, Frednub?" Sam yelled from the other side of the door crossly.

He groaned. "Sam, please."

"Not happening!" She yelled stubbornly.

He knew what she wanted and decided it was best just to give it to her. "Fine. You were completely right this time. I was so wrong. I should have listened to you and believed you over those retarded meat-headed jocks. I'm so stupid that I share a similarity with the jocks- we both have no brains. I should listen to you more often, oh precious Sam."

The door opened slowly, and Sam stood on the other side, a small smile gracing her face. "I've trained you well, Freddork."

"You know it," He wrapped his arms around her waist in a please-take-me-back way. "Sam…"

"Fine, you're in," She sighed reluctantly. "But only because I've decided to do something nice for once in my life."

"I'm glad," he muttered, kissing her cheek.

"Don't get too cocky, Fredweird," She warned. "Just cause I've decided to be nice to you on this one occasion doesn't mean it'll happen again. So you better straighten up and get some sense, boy."

"I'll try," he assured her.

"Have fun with that," she whispered before he kissed her.

Idcidcidc

"UGH!" Tasha screeched, throwing the glass bowl she'd been holding (it'd once been full of grapes) and watching with a satisfied look on her face as it shattered into thousands of tiny glass shreds.

_At least that was something she could control. _

Her first attempt at breaking the two up was a total bust. Which meant she had to pull out good old Plan B, the old cliché (but always working) make one believe that the other's cheating on him/ her.

It would be so easy.

She sat down at her desk and typed out a quick note to Sam Puckett.

_From the desk of Fredward Benson_

_Sammy ;),_

_Hey, I know you hate romantic sappy crap but, well, I've been planning this for a while now. It would be amazing if you could come to my house tomorrow at 8:00 PM for a special candlelit dinner. It sounds nubby but trust me, it will definitely be the opposite of that._

_By the way, have I managed to tell you today how amazing you are?_

_Your loving boyfriend,_

_Freddie Benson._

She skimmed it over quickly (she might've overdone it a bit on the mushy stuff but it was the only way to get that demonic chick to come) and then printed it out, sliding it into a plain white envelope. Grabbing her keys, she dashed to the garage and started up her mom's white sedan. Once she got to Sam's house, she shoved the note through the grungy mail slot on the nasty house.

After this, she sanitized her hands and drove back home.

_Plan B has been put into action…_

**How was that? Good? Bad? I'll never know if you don't review…**

**Btw, the song isn't for Tasha (duh). It's for the Seddie relationship…****. Anyway, vote on the POLL ON MY PROFILE if you want to choose the *minor* pairings. Also, get ready for a DRAMATIC CHAPTER *dun dun dun*.**

_**So I might as well ditch my dismay. Bombs away…bombs away…circle me and the needle moves gracefully back and forth, if my heart was a compass you'd be north. Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall wherever you go, if my heart was a house you'd be home.**_

***Ehm* Excuse the random Owl City, but awesome song…today was a great day for me…. Also I got my new TOP STORY, Reasons Why Freddie Benson Is Better Than All Twilight Guys with 16 reviews for one chapter so far! I also got a 95 on my economics test, I'm in a skit group with a guy I wanna be friends with, and I didn't die!**

**Well, review please!**


	15. What Hurts The Most

**Hey, peoples!**

**Thanks to my great reviewers ****: randaru102 (Wow, thanks! Here ya go!), seddiecreddie12 (Ah, get ready! Hope you understand better now! Also, here's some Cibby and Tonas for you), mari13ssa (Thanks! I know, right? But obviously **_**Sam **_**doesn't see that in this chapter ;)), ccQTccQT (Thanks a lot! here ya go!), Kpfan72491 (Thanks a lot!), xxA-LITTLE-COOKIExx (Wow, thanks a lot! Glad you like it!), hartful13 (Thanks! Hope you like it!) One of those meatheaded jocks (Haha, you made me laugh **** but niceee, hope you like it….jock!), iMaximumPuckett23 (Yeah, hopefully! Thanks a lot!), bunnyboo1612, ILoveBigTimeRush and Gakuenalice527. Keep up the reviews!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 15: What Hurts the Most**

_I think I've found out what's going on with my girlfriend when we're on the phone  
And if it's gonna be like this every day I cannot cope  
So where do I go from here?  
I've found out what's going on with my best friend  
Who said he'd never ever ever go and do this again  
Think I'm gonna take this knife out my back and stick it back in him  
She just became my ex-girllfriend_

**X- Girlfriend, Family Force 5**

_What hurts the most is being so close  
Having so much to say and  
Watching you walk away_

**What Hurts the Most, Rascal Flatts**

Sam Puckett opened the letter that someone had slipped through her grungy mail slot that was hardly ever used (except for the bills that her mother never paid). She skimmed it quickly:

_From the desk of Fredward Benson_

_Sammy ;),_

_Hey, I know you hate romantic sappy crap but, well, I've been planning this for a while now. It would be amazing if you could come to my house tomorrow at 8:00 PM for a special candlelit dinner. It sounds nubby but trust me, it will definitely be the opposite of that._

_By the way, have I managed to tell you today how amazing you are?_

_Your loving boyfriend,_

_Freddie Benson._

_Well, that's weird, _Sam thought, folding the letter back up. It seemed kind of random that he would send a letter like this, but it had to be him, right?

Only Freddie called her Sammy, or knew that he called her Sammy. He'd called her that since before they'd gone out, even before she'd left (but those times, she'd kicked him in the shin. HARD).

Only Freddie (and, well, Carly of course, but why would she write that note?) knew that she hated romantic sappy crap.

Not to mention the fact that not many people knew that Sam and Freddie were even going out.

Some things still didn't add up though. Such as the fact that Freddie usually didn't use the word 'crap', like Sam, he much preferred 'chiz' instead. Plus, he didn't usually use romantic chiz with her because of her distaste for it. Had the Freddie she knew written it, it would've gone like this and been a text:

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

**Yo, I kno u hate romantic sappy chiz, but I want u to come 2 my place for a rockin' dinner. It sounds nubby but just come dude!**

**U rock, btw (if that helps)**

**Luv u Sammy!**

**-Fredwardo**

Sighing, she finally came to a decision. She would just go. After all, what harm could come out of it?

_Little did she know…_

Idcidcidc

Freddie Benson heard a banging on his apartment door. Quickly wondering who could be on the other side (Sam was shopping today, and Carly was with Gibby) he pulled it open.

The person on the other side shocked him.

"Tasha?" He exclaimed. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Hi, Freddie," She smiled angelically. "Listen, I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you," He informed her, beginning to shut the door.

Grabbing the door to stop it from closing, she put on her best pleading face. "Please, just hear me out."

Freddie sighed. "Fine, come in."

"Freddie, you know you're an awesome guy. It was really wrong of me to throw a tantrum before, but I need to clear one thing up. I think that you and I would be so good-" Tasha began, walking in.

Freddie cut her off. "Wait, let me get this straight. I break up with you, get a new girlfriend, and you want me to take you back? I have a girlfriend, Tasha, and I love her more than anyone."

"Let me finish!" Tasha demanded. "We would be so much better together than you and Sam. I'm sweet, you're nice, we would be so popular in college! We could go through college together, get married, start a family…."

"Now you want to start a family?" Freddie yelled. "Tasha, what are you doing?"

Hearing a creak and knowing Sam had just broken into the apartment, Tasha knew it was time to act. "I love you, Freddie," She raised her voice just high enough for Sam to hear.

"Tasha, I…" He started but Tasha cut him off by pulling him to her and pressing her lips to his.

After a few seconds, Freddie pulled away, then seeing Sam.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Sam roared, fire blazing in her icy blue eyes.

"Sam..I…don't…no!" Freddie stuttered, fear evident in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Who is she?" Tasha clung to Freddie's arm. "Oh, yeah, that tomboy friend of yours."

Rage flared through Sam. "I'm his GIRLFRIEND!"

"Oh, you're his girlfriend?" Tasha raised an eyebrow, eternally grateful that she was such as a good actress. "I thought I was, Freddie."

"What?" Sam's face fell flat. "I can't believe you, Freddie Benson. I trusted you, and then you go AND CHEAT ON ME! I…I can't do this anymore. We're done, Freddie."

With that, she turned and left, slamming the door behind her.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Freddie screamed as soon as she left, tears already streaming down his face. He knew guys weren't supposed to cry, but he couldn't help it.

Tasha shrugged. "Ah, I figured you might like that. Just a little wake up call."

"I can't believe you, Tasha!" He yelled.

"No one can," Tasha smiled evilly. "Gotta go, I'm late for my party. See ya later, Freddie. Consider what I said about the skunkbag."

She left then, leaving Freddie to cry in privacy.

Idcidcidc

Carly put her arm around Gibby. "You're so weird, Gibster."

"Just because I count the number of pieces of salt on a pretzel doesn't mean I'm weird!" Gibby defended, throwing his arms up.

"Yes, it does," Carly chuckled. "That combined with the fact that you brought it up during a conversation about which outfit I should wear to a party makes you super weird….like, _Gibby-weird._"

"Gibby-weird?" A smile stretched across Gibby's face. "Y'know, I think I like that. Besides, my mom thinks I'm awesome!"

"Yeah, I bet she does," Carly flashed him a sweet smile that was typical of her. "Trust me, Gibby, I think you're awesome too. Just…maybe in a different way."

"Hey!" Gibby exclaimed, laughing. "That's…insulting…."

She tickled him in the spot that she knew he was ticklish, and he laughed hysterically. "Stop it, Carls!"

"You know you love me," She teased.

"No…Carly!" He shrieked through laughter. "Fine. I love you, Carly!"

"Thank you!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

Gibby pouted. "Aren't you gonna say you love me too?"

Carly considered. "Nah, I don't think so."

"Carly!" He whined, making a pouting face.

"Fine," She sighed. "I love you too, Charles."

Paling, Gibby yelped, "How did you know that was my real name?"

"Oh, Gibson," Carly sighed. "I have my sources, not to mention a blonde-headed best friend who may or may not be able to get into the personal records of every student that has ever been to Ridgeway High."

"You went through my personal record?" Gibby gasped. "What did it say?"

"Never wears a shirt," Carly recited. "Brain works differently than most other people. Very strange boy…"

Gibby looked offended. "It really said that?"

"Yeah," Carly confirmed.

"That's awesome!" He exclaimed, pumping a fist.

"Oh, Gibby," Carly giggled. "You're so strange."

"I know," He acknowledged, kissing her.

Idcidcidc

"Hey, Mel!" Griffin greeted, running up to his girlfriend.

"Hi, Griffin," Melanie giggled like a little girl upon seeing him. "What's up?"

"Wanted to see you," Griffin shrugged, smiling.

"That's so sweet," Melanie gushed, hugging him.

Griffin rolled his eyes. "Okay, enough girly gush-fest." Upon seeing his girlfriend's disappointed face, he added, "Aw, you know I love you, Mel."

It was the first time he'd ever said it. His eyes grew wide as he realized what he'd just let slip.

However, Melanie wasn't fazed. "Aw! I love you too, Griffin!" She kissed him quickly.

Idcidcidc

Tasha was dragging him down the street. "Come _on, _Jonas!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Jonas mumbled.

"I can't believe you got a ticket for writing _in graffiti on the _LIBRARY! And you wrote, 'Reading Sucks, Go Ride Motorcycles Instead!'" Tasha ranted.

Jonas shrugged. "Well, it's true!"

Tasha glared icily at him. "Not the point, and besides, it's not true."

Jonas stuck out his tongue childishly. "Is too!"

"Is not!" Tasha complained. "Gosh, look, Joey. You're making me act like a kid again."

Jonas cocked an eyebrow. "Joey?"

"Common nickname for Jonas," Tasha explained. Seeing the confused look on his face, she elaborated, "One of my best friends in my old middle school looked a bit like you- brown hair, really beautiful blue eyes. The weird thing was he was also named Jonas…but people called him Joey, not Jonas."

"Did you go to Riley Middle School?" Jonas questioned.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Tasha exclaimed. "Joey, it really is you!"

Jonas smirked. "Didn't think I'd ever see you again, Tash."

"Nope," Tasha smiled. "And you haven't changed since eighth grade."

"Neither have you," Jonas laughed. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner…."

"Doesn't matter," Tasha smiled, kissing him quickly. "I love you, Joey."

"You too, Tasha," Jonas grinned.

Idcidcidc

Shane walked up to Wendy.

"What's going on?" He demanded, getting in her face in a threatening way.

"You don't scare me, Shane," Wendy pulled away.

Shane resorted to begging. "Can't you just tell me?"

Wendy rolled her eyes in disgust. "You almost _kiss _me and then expect me to pretend that everything's just fine?"

Shane gulped. "Yes."

"Well, you were wrong," Wendy told him, stalking off.

"Ugh," Shane groaned, collapsing against the tree.

**Well, hope you liked that! Please review!**

**Sadly, this story will come to an end sometime soon, as all good things do…****. I'm nearing the climax….then the resolution…**

**Anyway, I haven't had a good week this week. One of my good friends and I got in a big fight, but it wasn't really a fight. It was much like the one in iQuit iCarly. We just…said stuff…well, she mainly said stuff, including that all I ever did was insult her (Sound familiar?). Plus I like a guy who I thought I was over, so I can't tell my friends who also like him that I like him. I have to do a skit on Monday that's gonna suck. Enough of the life-sucks rant though. Know what'll cheer me up?**

**Reviews!**


	16. Fuzzy Blue LIghts

**Yo, peeps!**

**Thanks to my great reviewers: XxXSeddieFreakXxX (I know, right? **** Thanks), Kpfan72491 (Thanks so much!), Mari13ssa (Thanks a lot! I love that song too ****), CandyRox12 (Thanks a lot! I love Gibby! And also, it did pass…which is awesome!), seddiecreddie12 (Ah, they'll be back together. I know, but Gibby's hilarious! Thanks a lot), ccQTccQT (Haha! Thanks so much!), irockanddontuforgetit (I did apologize, and then she apologized too, so now it'll hopefully be fine. Thanks!), Hoperocks98 (Thanks for the encouragement! We've since made up, and I hope things keep going smoothly, for you too! The skit was….pretty bad, but that's okay now. Here you go, hope you like this chap!), bunnyboo1612, ILoveBIgTimeRush and Kenesu.**

**For those of you who listened to me rant before about my life, it's improved greatly! My friend "April" and I made up, she apologized. The skit wasn't TOO bad. I'm hoping to have a great day tomorrow, it's Friday! Also the guy I *may or may not* like has had viral meningitis and been out of school the past four days, so he might return tomorrow. Anyway, back to the story.**

**Hope you like this chap!**

**Chapter 16: Fuzzy Blue Lights**

_No, I don't hate you, don't wanna fight you  
Know I'll always love you but right now I just don't like you…_

**Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet?, Relient K **

_If I was standing on the balcony, and you were walking down below  
I'd feel rather depressed and out of place, and lonely just to watch you go_

**Fuzzy Blue Lights, Owl City**

**Techman: Sam? Sam? You here?**

** Samlovesham: Go away.**

** Techman: You didn't even give me a chance to explain.**

** Samlovesham: yeah, and i'm not gonna.**

** Techman: How do u even know that what u saw was the truth?**

** Samlovesham: Benson, i know what i saw, and i'm pretty sure that u were cheating on me w/ Tasha.**

** Techman: Why the heck would I do that?**

** Samlovesham: idk. But u did, and just like every other stupid boy out there, u cheated on me. so i'm done w/ u. goodbye, freddie.**

** Techman: Sam! **

_**Samlovesham has logged off.**_

__**Techman: I love you, Sam, I really do.**

_Idcidcidc_

The evil Tasha skipped into the Groovy Smoothie the next day perkily. "Hi, Sam!"

"Hey, skank," Sam hissed, turning away from her. "What do you want?'

"That's not a polite greeting," Tasha pouted.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, it's not exactly a nice greeting to walk into your boyfriend's apartment and hear some skunkbag telling your boyfriend she loves him."

"Aw, did that hurt you?" Tasha cooed. "I thought the _unbreakable _Sam Puckett had no feelings."

"Even _unbreakable _people have _feelings, _you idiot," Sam sneered. "Unbreakable people just don't like to show that they have feelings or act on their feelings."

Tasha scowled. "Whatever. So, you here by your pathetic self?"

"No, stupid," Sam retorted. "I'm meeting some friends here. Now why don't you go make yourself useful and jump off a cliff or something? Oh, wait, let me guess. You're here waiting to steal away another innocent girl's boyfriend."

"You're hardly innocent, Puckett," Tasha reminded her. "In case you don't remember, you made fun of me back in first grade."

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "Dude. In case_ you _don't remember, _you _made _fun _of me back in the first grade. Do you have Alzheimer's or something?"

"What?" Tasha looked genuinely surprised. "Then who was it that made fun of me in the first grade?"

"Who knows, and why would I care?" Sam frowned. "Just go steal another girl's guy since you seem to get one of your own."

Clearly still baffled, Tasha walked off. Carly walked up in her place. Confused, Carly asked, "What was Freddie's cheater doing here?"

"Annoying me," Sam informed her, sipping her smoothie.

"Was it a civil conversation?" Carly wondered.

Sam snorted. "Since when do I ever have a civil conversation with someone I dislike?"

"True," Carly replied thoughtfully. "What'd you say to her?"

"Insulted her, the usual," Sam responded. "She also seemed to think that I bullied her in first grade…_ha. _It was the other way around. Gosh, she needs to get a brain or something."

Carly nodded, sitting beside Sam. "Is Wendy coming?"

"Yeah, I think," Sam grinned. "Finally, we're getting some girl time. All this guy drama has been driving me _insane_!"

"What guy drama?" Carly tried to remember.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Carls, are you really that dense? We started out with the couples as Gibby and Tasha, you and Jonas, Tureen and Shane, and Freddie and Tasha. Now it's flipped to you and Gibby, Tasha and Jonas, Shane and maybe Wendy, Griffin and Melanie, and for a short time me and Freddie."

Carly blushed. "Well, yeah….I guess that did require a little drama."

"A little?" Sam snickered. "More like a heck of a lot of drama."

"Yeah," Carly and Sam sat in silence before the redheaded ball of drama otherwise known as Wendy burst in.

"Can you believe it?" She shrieked as she made her way over to Sam and Carly. "Shane tried to kiss me!"

Sam and Carly exchanged a shocked glance. "What? Really?"

"Yeah!" Wendy tossed back her hair in that I-can't-believe-he-would-do-that way. "One of those days when I was feeling down, he came over to my house with a big, huge chocolate cake! I asked him why, and he said that he heard I was upset and knew that girls love chocolate. He watched me eat the cake, and made a mean comment. I punched his shoulder and then he started to lean in. I pulled away and then I just went upstairs cause I didn't know what to do. Then he expected me to pretend that everything is perfectly normal! UGH!"

"Wow, you've still got some major drama going on, dude," Sam commented. "Have you actually talked to Shane other than yelling at him? Maybe asked him why he tried to kiss you or anything?"

Carly burst out laughing. "Sam, you sound like one of those advice columnists or something."

Wendy, however, seemed to be seriously considering Sam's advice. "No, actually, I didn't. Maybe I should go ask him! Then I'd actually get some answers. Thanks a lot, Sam! Bye, guys!"

Watching in bewilderment, Carly and Sam sighed as the insanely hyper redhead dashed out of the smoothie place.

"Well, that was…" Carly trailed off.

Snorting, Sam finished. "Interesting. Why did Wendy come if she was just gonna rant about Shane, wait for our advice, take it and leave?"

"No idea," Carly replied, shaking her head. "But since when could any of us figure Wendy out?"

"Never," Sam confirmed. "Well, I hope you're not gonna ditch me for Gibby…"

Carly glanced at her watched anxiously. "Um, actually…"

"You've gotta be kidding me, Carls," Sam grinned lazily.

Carly looked sadly at her best friend. "Sam, I'm not kidding."

"Carly…" Sam moaned.

"It's not really ditching you," Carly tried. "It's just promising a valued boyfriend in my life that I'd spend an hour of my life with him..."

Sam sighed dramatically. "Fine then, Carls. Ditch your best friend after her boyfriend breaks up with her…"

"You broke up with him," Carly interjected.

"Minor detail," Sam scoffed. "He cheated on me…"

"You don't know that," Carly put in.

"I have a gut feeling," Sam sighed, running her fingers through her curls.

"Since when were your gut feelings right?" Carly countered.

Sam sighed. "Just go ahead, ditch me Carls."

"Sorry," Carly apologized. "And it's not ditching. I really think that you and Freddie should get back together, you were so cute!"

"Sure," Sam scowled. "Just go."

"Fine!" Carly threw up her hands and ran out.

Unfortunately for Sam, her current worst nightmare walked in as Carly ran out.

"Sam?" He peered curiously at her.

Sam rolled her eyes. "No, I'm Melanie, jerkface."

"What are you doing here?" He wondered.

"Like it's any of your business, dork," she shot back viciously.

He glanced pleadingly at her. "Sam…"

"What?" Sam sneered at him. "Here to beg my forgiveness? Well, guess what, nerd. It's not happening. You really hurt me this time, and you lost my trust. How do I know you won't go behind my back again and cheat on me with the skunkbag again?"

"Cause I didn't before!" Freddie defended. "I never did, Sam!"

"Whatever," Sam glared at him. "I don't believe you." And with that, she walked out of the Groovy Smoothie (_running away from her problems, yet again)_.

Freddie was left (_yet again_) to watch her leave.

Idcidcidc

Carly walked into Gibby's apartment. "Dude, you made me ditch Sam."

Gibby threw up his hands. "Sorry, Carls."

"It's okay," Carly laughed, hugging him close. "You make up for it."

"How?" Gibby asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Just by being Gibby," Carly laughed and grinned at him.

Idcidcidc

Wendy tapped Shane's shoulder. "Why did you try to kiss me?"

Shane spun around. "Huh? Oh, hi, Wendy."

"Answer my question," Wendy demanded.

Shane blushed and squirmed around. "Because…"

"Because?" Wendy prompted.

"I like you, okay!" Shane blurted. Wendy stood, shell-shocked.

"How can you say that?" She yelled. "You just broke up with my best friend and now you wanna go out with ME?"

Shane shrugged. "Um….kinda, I guess, yeah."

Wendy scowled. "You know, I bet you just want to make Tureen jealous."

"What?" Shane's jaw dropped. "NO!"

"I don't believe you," Wendy told him indifferently, stalking off.

Shane sighed. _Oh, girls…_

**OOOH. Sam and Freddie still haven't made up. Will they soon?**

**Find out next chap.**

**Also, I'm very sad to say that next chapter is the very last chapter of iDo Care. All loose ends will be tied up, and the last chap will be followed by an epilogue. I hope you've enjoyed it so far! **

**If you like my writing for some sick, twisted reason I'd love it if you could check out my new story, Running Away, on FictionPress. I've included a link on my profile! Thanks a lot!**


	17. I Could Get Used to This

**Hi, guys!**

**Welcome to the last **_**real **_**chapter of iDo Care (I **_**will **_**be writing an epilogue, but not sure about a sequel). Thanks to my reviewers: … (Haha, that's a good idea, but the break up was mainly Sam's fault, so I think I'll have it go the other way :P Thanks though!), e s c r i t u r a . c h i c a (Hey! It's okay, haha. Thanks a lot though, it means a lot! I know what you mean, I'm now in mid-quarter of my first quarter of high school, so we have an insane number of tests, 5 this week! Thanks again!), hoperocks98 (Happy **_**late **_**birthday then! Glad you like it!), seddiecreddie12 (Here you go, hope you like it! Lol, thanks!), randaru102 (Thanks a lot!), Mari13ssa (Ah don't worry! Here ya go!), Kpfan72491 (Thanks a lot!), Love Story x (Don't worry, here it is!), ccQTccQT (Thanks a lot! Hope you like it!), Aria P (Thanks for the constructive criticism! Carly's gonna regret it, though! Hope everybody is a bit more IC this time), XxXSeddieFreakXxX (Haha, I know! Thanks a lot! Anyway, thanks for reviewing Running Away), Chanii3320, ILoveBigTimeRush and Smile For Me Baybee.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 17: I Could Get Used to This**

_**You wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
I could get used to this**_

_I Could Get Used to This, Everlife_

_**If we could sit together a moment and talk forever just to pass the time  
I would smile as the shivers and chills run down my spine and your eyes are locked on mine**_

_I'll Meet You There, Owl City_

Tasha met Hannah at a café the next week. "Hi, Hannah!"

"Hello, Tasha," Hannah grinned at her high school best friend. "What's going on with your whole Freddie obsession?"

"It is not an obsession!" Tasha laid a hand on her heart in faux disbelief. "Anyway, guess what! Freddie and Sam broke up. My gosh, that girl has some _serious _jealousy issues, when she saw me kissing Freddie and telling him I loved him, she _totally _freaked out."

Hannah laughed heartily. "Nice job, Tash."

"I know, right?" Tasha smirked. "You know, she didn't even for one second stop to think that maybe Freddie had nothing to do with it."

Hannah nodded. "That girl is pretty stupid. So, did Freddie ask you out yet?"

"Well, no," Tasha admitted. "But you just watch, Hannah, it'll only be a matter of time before he realizes how _lost _he is without me."

"But last time you said that, you know, after he broke up with you, he ended up going out with that Sam chick," Hannah pointed out.

Tasha rolled her eyes. "So not the point. That was _before, _this is now. He and Sam have broken up and heck knows she's not gonna take him back, not after what he did to her?"

"What's going on with her, anyway?" Hannah asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Tasha leaned forward, grinning about the amount of gossip she'd held in her for so long. "Oh my gosh, she's an emotional wreck. I ran into her at the grocery store yesterday and she was beating up the wimpy cashier because he couldn't find change for her 20 in time."

"Ooh," Hannah took a sip of her drink. "You know, I almost feel kind of bad for her."

Tasha's head shot up. "What? Hannah, you _cannot _feel bad for that skunkbag!"

Hannah threw her hands up. "Okay, okay, fine. I would never even consider feeling bad for her."

Suddenly, the blonde at the next table stood up and walked over to their table. "EXCUSE ME?" She yelled. Pulling her hat off, the girl's blonde curls tumbled down her shoulders and revealed her to be none other than Sam Puckett.

"S- Sam?" Tasha stuttered, for once in her life _afraid. _She knew that Sam would be completely ticked off at her for plotting to make her break up with her boyfriend. Okay, so maybe _ticked off _wasn't the best word…

"I can't believe you!" Sam roared, punching the girl's shoulder hard. "YOU pretended that you were going out with FREDDIE so that I would break up with him! YOU MADE ME BELIEVE HE WAS CHEATING ON ME, WHEN HE NEVER REALLY WAS!" Sam punched her repeatedly. Seeing the personnel coming, Sam took off running.

She finally arrived at Bushwell Plaza. Hesitating momentarily, she finally banged on the door of apartment 8-D.

Freddie pulled it open, and his eyes widened with shock. "Sam, what are you-"

Without a word, Sam pulled him into a kiss, long and sweet. When they both finally pulled away, Freddie asked, "What's going on?"

Looking down, Sam replied, "This is incredibly hard for me to say, dork, and you know it, but…. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you when you told me that you didn't cheat on me. I heard it all; I heard it from Tasha herself. She really likes you so she plotted to break the two of us up. It was all a set up, and I fell for it….so sorry, I guess. And I'm sorry I even left here in the first place…"

"I'm sorry, too, I should have pulled away as soon as-" Freddie began.

Sam cut him off. "Don't make this any cornier and more cliché than it has to be, dork." She then pulled him into another kiss.

"I love you," Freddie mumbled.

Grabbing his hand roughly (_did she ever do anything softly?_), she pulled him to her again. "You too, dork."

Idcidcidc

Bursting into Gibby's apartment the next day, Carly exclaimed, "I'm freaking out, Gibby! I'm freaking out!"

Gibby shot Carly a concerned look. "What's going on, Carls?"

"Don't call me that," She snapped.

"Sorry," Gibby drew out the word sarcastically. "Seriously, what happened?"

Carly pulled out her phone and shoved it in Gibby's face. "5 text messages, 7 calls and 4 e-mails, that's what I've sent to Sam, and she hasn't replied to any of them! I'm afraid she's seriously mad at me for ditching her at the Groovy Smoothie the other day!"

"Or she's otherwise involved," Gibby waggled his eyebrows.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Gibby, this is no time for joking! I'm seriously worried, I was so-"

Carly was interrupted by the door swinging open and Sam Puckett walking in.

"Hey, Carls," Sam greeted, grinning from ear to ear.

Gibby frowned. "How'd you get in?"

Sam held up the hairpin. "The usual."

Carly threw herself at Sam. "Oh my gosh, Sam! I'm so sorry! Last week I was so selfish, I shouldn't have left you at the Groovy Smoothie, I don't blame you for not responding to any of my texts, calls or e-mails! I felt so BAD after Gibby left and I realized what I had done. I'm so sorry!"

Sam chuckled. "Aw, Carls, it's fine. I'm not mad at you."

"You aren't?" Carly looked at her, surprised.

Nodding, Sam continued, "No, the reason I came here was that Spencer told me you were here, and I wanted to tell you that Freddie and I are back together again."

"Really? That's so great!" Carly cheered immediately.

Gibby looked at Sam, obviously confused. "You and Freddie went out before? And now you're back together? When did you ever break up?"

Carly and Sam sighed in unison. "_Gibby._"

"That's why you were so upset about ditching Sam?" Gibby questioned, smacking his forehead. "Aw, man! You should have told me!"

"I did," Carly told him.

Confused, he looked down at his hand. "I guess I forgot to write it on my hand, then. Whoops!"

"Write it on your hand?" Sam repeated, giving him a you're-insane look.

"Yeah," Gibby explained. "I write important stuff like that on my hand so I won't forget it. Doesn't everyone?"

"No," Carly informed him. "Only, like, assignments and due dates. Not really personal life stuff…"

"Really?" Gibby exclaimed. "That's so weird!"

"No, Gib," Carly told him. "_You're _the one who is weird."

Gibby smiled at her. "Aww…"

"Okay, and the love fest starts again," Sam stuck out her tongue. "I'm headed out. See ya, Carls, Gib."

"No, Sam!" Carly pleaded. "I wanted to celebrate with you…."

"I just stopped by to tell you that, I have dinner plans tonight with the dork. Our first date since the break-up," Sam told them happily. Seeing Carly's crestfallen face, her happiness quickly lowered, and she added, "But how about we do something tomorrow? Just you and me?"

Carly brightened up. "That sounds great!"

Gibby was writing something on his hand. Confused, Sam wondered, "Why are you writing it down, Gibby? You're not coming tomorrow."

"I know, just to remind myself that you and Freddie broke up," Gibby shrugged.

"Oh, Gibby," Sam sighed, ducking out the door as Carly pulled Gibby into a kiss.

Idcidcidc

Shane came up to Wendy again. "Wendy?"

"Hi, Shane," Wendy sighed. "I can't but help but think I was maybe a little too hard on you…"

Shane snorted. "Yeah, no chiz."

"Chiz? What's that?" Wendy wondered.

"I dunno, a German sausage?" Shane shrugged, grinning. "So….do you wanna go out, Wendy?"

After a moment of hesitation, she agreed, "Sure, why not? But if you show even _one _sign of using me to get to Tureen, I'll hire Sam Puckett to come murder you."

"Good," She can see the hint of mirth in his eyes. "Wanna go to the Groovy Smoothie?"

Wendy smiles softly. "Let's go."

Idcidcidc

Tasha grabbed Jonas' hand. "Come on, dude!"

"Never say that again," Jonas snickered.

Tasha grinned innocently. "What again?"

"Dude," Jonas imitated her voice.

"I don't talk like that!" She giggled and slapped his shoulder.

"Yeah, you do," Jonas told her.

"Well, then I guess I'm going to the Groovy Smoothie alone," Tasha said haughtily, stomping off.

Jonas caught her arm. "Oh, no, you're not."

Idcidcidc

Melanie called Griffin on his cellphone. "Wanna go to the Groovy Smoothie?"

"Sure, babe," Griffin replied easily.

"What time do you wanna go?" Melanie asked him.

"Whatever time, Mel," Griffin told her. "It's not like we're on a deadline or anything."

Melanie frowned. "But we need to know what time to meet…"

"Fine, how's three?" Griffin asked.

"But that's in an hour!" Melanie whined. "And I need time to do my hair, makeup…"

Griffin sighed. "Fine, three thirty."

"Great!" Melanie hung up.

She was the _prep _to his _bad boy._

Idcidcidc

"Gibby? Carly?" Melanie asked as she walked in. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I wanted a blueberry banana blitz, is that so wrong?" Gibby whined.

Carly patted his back. "Calm down, Gib. Anyway, hey, Mel… Griffin. What's up?"

"Gettin' some smoothies, chillaxin'," Griffin told her. "The usual."

"Nice," Gibby nodded. "Us too."

"Obviously," Griffin coughed.

Melanie cut in. "So, you guys are going out, right?"

"Yeah," Carly nodded proudly. "And speaking of going out, here comes our newly back together couple…"

Sam and Freddie walked in, hand in hand. They immediately walked over to where Carly, Gibby, Griffin and Melanie stood.

Sam blinked. "Wow, too many couples here."

"Yeah, I know!" Carly and Melanie exclaimed at the same time, both grinning. "Isn't it great?"

Sam covered her eyes. "Too much good girl- ness in this place!"

"Is that a word?" Freddie asked. "Good girl-ness?"

Sam shot him a glare. "Well, it is now. Come on, Fredward, let's get us some smoothies!" She dragged him over to the counter.

Tasha and Jonas walked in then. "Hi, guys!" Tasha exclaimed.

"Wow," Carly commented. "That's like, four couples now?"

"Yeah," Jonas glanced around. "You and Gibby, um, Melanie and Griffin, right?" Tasha nodded, so he continued, "Oh, and Sam and Freddie."

Tasha nodded. "You're learning!"

"You sound like my teacher, Tasha," Jonas grumbled.

"Here comes yet another couple," Carly commented, pointing in the direction of Wendy and Shane.

Gibby's eyes widened and he yelled, "You guys are going out, too? Gee, has the world gone insane or something?"

"Obviously, seeing as how you're with Carly," Wendy snickered. "Hey, guys."

"Hi, welcome to the Couples Day," Tasha greeted perkily.

Shane raised an eyebrow. "Couples Day?"

"Well, we have Sam and Freddie, Tasha and Jonas, me and Gibby, Melanie and Griffin and now you guys," Carly explained. "And now…Tureen and….who is that?"

Shane and Wendy glanced at each other. "No idea."

Tureen spotted them and dashed over. "Hey, guys! This is my new boyfriend. I met him in English class, his name's David."

"It's nice to meet you," They all greeted, except for Sam, who rolled her eyes and said, "Great, another dork," before returning to her smoothie.

"Well, looks like we're all here now, though we didn't plan it," Melanie remarked.

Tureen nodded. "Yeah, it's true."

They all continued to sit there and sip their smoothies, ten friends (well, nine friends and one new guy) in harmony.

_Why did I ever leave?, _Sam thought.

**Well, corny ending lol.**

**But I will write an epilogue to tell about what happens to Tasha! Any other suggestions for the epilogue, loose ends I haven't tied up?**

**Today was Picture Day at my school. It was hilarious, I had to stand thisclose to the guy I like (shoulder to shoulder) and he was laughing the whole time… and we got free **_**naicha**_** (milk tea)! Everyone in my class loves it but one person…it's really good! It was a really funny day.**

**Hope you liked that chapter! PLEASE review!**


	18. Epilogue

**Hi, guys!**

**Welcome to the epilogue of iDo Care.**

**Thanks to my reviewers: seddiecreddie12 (Thanks a lot! I will think about it), Love Story x (Haha, thanks a lot!), Kpfan72491 (Thanks a lot!), Aria P (Yeah, maybe lol. It was fun to write about all of them though! Thanks so much!), Hoperocks98 (I know! Thanks a lot!), Mari13ssa (Aw, thanks so much!), ccQTccQT (Thank you! haha, maybe I will do a sequel), mirage888 (Thanks a lot! Yeah, I only know the one song by Anberlin, I think I will check out some more though!), CampRockfan4ever (Thanks for all your reviews! Glad you like it!) and 01992.**

**Please review! **

_**Epilogue: Five Years Later**_

__"Sam, hurry up!" Freddie yelled from inside his girlfriend's living room. "We're gonna be late, and you _know _Carly will murder us!"

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Sam whined.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "It's a wedding, Sam, so yes, you do."

"Fine," She stepped out in a baby blue dress, paired with silver heels. A black ribbon was across her waist and her hair was pulled into a bun with some curls falling out of it. A little bit of makeup made her look even prettier. "Do I look good enough to be the _Maid of Honor, _my dorky boyfriend?"

Freddie blinked twice, in awe of how beautiful his girlfriend was. "Yes, yes you do. You always do. Now come on!"

Giggling, Sam grabbed his hand and they hurried to his car. They arrived at the small chapel fifteen minutes ahead of time.

"Sam!"Carly yelled. Sam ran up and hugged her best friend.

Looking her up and down, Sam announced, "Wow, Carls, I can't believe you're getting married. You look the same as you did when we were 18."

"Oh, shut up," Carly smiled despite Sam's remark. "I can't believe it either! It seems so surreal."

"Where's your something old?" Sam teased.

Carly stuck out her wrist, showing an intricate pearl bracelet. "It was my mother's."

Sam nodded, deciding to change the subject before the bride ended up in tears. "Something new?"

"New shoes," Carly announced, sticking out her foot for Sam to see.

"Something borrowed?" Sam asked her.

Carly grinned. "I borrowed Tasha's push-up bra."

"Too much information there," Sam grimaced, and Freddie looked uncomfortable. "Something blue?"

"Blue underwear," Carly sang, and both Sam and Carly laughed at the expression on Freddie's face.

Sam patted Carly's back. "Looks like you're all set then."

"I'm so nervous," Carly confessed.

"You're not getting cold feet, are ya?" Sam wondered. When Carly shook her head, Sam smiled. "Well then, don't be nervous. You and your man are perfect together, and everything will work out. Just trust me, this wedding will be perfect."

Carly nodded, accepting another hug from Sam and then one from Freddie.

"You ready for this?" Sam asked. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"I'm ready," Carly told them confidently, and then turned to wait for her time to go out.

Sam and Freddie were the Maid of Honor and Best Man, respectively, so they walked down the aisle together, arm in arm.

The couple watched proudly as their best friends went through the ceremony.

"Do you, Charles Gibson, take Carly Shay to be your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked into a microphone.

Gibby grabbed the microphone, yelled "I DO!" and removed his jacket and shirt.

Carly giggled, and the scowling preacher took back the microphone. He repeated the vows for Carly.

Carly gave her shirtless soon to be husband a sweet smile. "I do."

"You may now kiss the-" The preacher began, but he was cut off by Gibby pulling Carly into his arms and kissing her.

Gibby then proceeded to grab Carly's hand and yell, "Peace out, suckers!" before running out the door.

Chuckling, Freddie slid his fingers through Sam's and they lead the rest of the spectators of the wedding out of the chapel and down the street to the Groovy Smoothie. It was still open, and T-Bo had offered to let them rent the whole place out for the reception, complete with free stick food and smoothies.

The cake depicted a brunette beauty in a white wedding dress standing beside a shirtless blonde boy. Sam and Freddie laughed at the spot-on nature of it.

The cake was split up into pieces, and all of the people aww-ed as Carly fed Gibby a bite of cake and vice versa. Spencer and Ms. Gibson were both in tears. Guppy, who had now reached the age of 15, acted just like Gibby at that age, so he came up and told Gibby, "Dude, nice catch."

"Thanks, kid," Gibby replied, giving his brother a high five.

The wedding reception went smoothly. During the couples dance, Sam and Freddie twirled around and observed the other couples.

Carly and Gibby, of course, were the first ones they spotted. Tasha and Jonas, who'd gotten married three months before, were by themselves. Melanie and Griffin, who were still going steady, were dancing, and so were another steady couple- Wendy and Shane. Tureen had ended up breaking up with David and going out with Jake Crandle. His selfishness balanced out her levelheadedness.

Spencer had actually ended up marrying his ex-girlfriend, Veronica, after she came back to him. However, Mrs. Benson was perfectly content being single.

The most eventful part of the evening was when Carly threw the bouquet and it landed directly into Sam's arms. Freddie knew that then was as good a time as ever.

"Samantha Joy Puckett," he began. "I've loved you for so long now. Even though you used to constantly cause me pain every day, now you're the main source of joy in my life and I don't think I could live without you. We're totally opposite, but as they say, opposites attract and that's what makes us perfect together. So, I bet you can guess what I'm going to ask- Sam Puckett, will you do me the pleasure of marrying me?"

A grin broke across Sam's face. "No chiz!" Seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces (but Freddie, who had a content look on his face), she translated. "That means HECK YEAH!" She then pulled him in for a kiss.

Cheers erupted from the audience. As the two broke apart, Sam whispered, "You cheesy dork, that was the corniest thing ever."

"Maybe," Freddie whispered back cheekily. "But you know you love me."

"I love you," She told him.

Freddie grinned. "I love you too."

The only person in the crowd who wasn't happy about this sudden development was Tasha.

She'd gone on to college and barely made it through before accepting a job at a local kindergarten. She kept those kids in order. Her relationships were very few, but finally she'd ended up with a guy whose personality was similar to hers, though he was quite a bit younger- Chuck Chambers.

They hadn't married yet, but Tasha was sure he was near the point of proposal. This proposal made her even more anxious, so she turned and fled.

Sam and Freddie didn't notice.

Carly walked up to Sam. "Stealing my thunder, eh, Sam?"

"You're the one who threw me the bouquet," Sam protested.

"Kidding, kidding," Carly snickered. "I'm glad everything worked out."

"Me too," Sam glanced at the diamond ring that had been placed there by her new fiancée. "You know, things do work out for the best."

**Cheesy epilogue! But you know you love it XD**

**This story was so much fun to write! Hope you liked this story, this is the end! Review please! If you have any sequel ideas, those are greatly appreciated. I may do a sequel but I am currently undecided.**

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers over the course of the story: CampRockfan4ever, mirage888, ccQTccQT, Mari13ssa, Hoperox98, Aria P, Kpfan72491, Love Story x, seddiecreddie12, *no name anonymous reviewers*, e s c r i t u r a . c h i c a, randaru102, XxXSeddieFreakXxX, irockanddontuforgetit, CandyRox12, xxA-LITTLE-COOKIExx, hartful13, One of those meatheaded jocks, iMaximumPuckett23, .BeautifulDreamer.x, o b v i o u s l y . s a r a h, rocklife13, diantisia, PeaceLoveEtCeteraEtCetera, Jillybird, BlackSheep15, Just Another Random Reader, SorrisoD'Amore, Me, n3rdf1ght3r, , lalA, KWilson, Me. Duh, ds, jj, Awesomely Tima, abracadabra94, King-Hedgehog, Smugglepuff, Ivyheart, girly4567, shoyoyoyoyoyoko, xfanfictionloverx, x33Sarahx, Oh. No. It's Happened, DianaG, trainwreck17, jade, X- Star-Girl-26-X, Seddiebaby, SEddieisMYLIFExoxxo, Amet5xoxo, unknown, seddieisthecure, alma, SpAzZy CaUsE tHaT's Me, weeey, Mexicana1996 and RyryVaught. Sorry that was long, just wanted to let you know that you guys helped me to write and encouraged me, so thanks a lot!**


End file.
